


Mam siebie coraz mniej

by gosjija



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie powoli zaczyna układać sobie życie na wymarzonych studiach w Anglii. Jednak nie wszystko układa się gładko zwłaszcza gdy na jej drodze pojawia się czarujący i obdarzony magnetycznym urokiem profesor Cumberbatch - jeden z najmłodszych w kadrze uniwersytetu UCL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Przyjazd

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Less and less of myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528792) by [gosjija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija)



 

                                                                                                       

**MUZYKA:[Dawid Podsiadło - No](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjPzRcfEzlQ)**

_And I'm on the street again the only place_  
_Which welcomes me with open arms and gives me warm farewells_  
_I think it's time for me to be a decent man_  
_Well, hello girl, I'd like to know what is your name_  
  
_I don't want you to know, know, know, know_  
_You've just been caught into the sweetest trap_  
_I'm afraid that I can't let you go, go, go, go_  
_Until I feel bad 'bout lying again_

 

 

Ok. Głęboki wdech. Dasz sobie radę. Ile to razy mama Ci mówiła że największe przeszkody powstają w twojej głowie? W głębi duszy się z nią zgadzasz. Upodobanie do psychoanalizy nie wzięło się samo z siebie.. Ale skupmy się na faktach. Jesteś wreszcie na studiach. I to jakich! University College London– wydział literatury. Spełniają się Twoje marzenia z dzieciństwa – wspaniałe uczucie, prawda? To skąd ten stres? Wiem, wiem... Boisz się że nie dasz sobie rady, wygłupisz się a Twoje marzenia skończą się upokarzającą farsą. Wewnętrznie dajesz sobie kopa w ten twój nie-taki-znowu-chudy tyłek. Wstydź się! Ciężko na to pracowałaś i co? Teraz odpuścisz bo się boisz? O nie, nie, nie... To będą wspaniałe trzy lata. Pełne przygód, ciężkiej pracy, odkrywania tajemnic nauki i poznawania nowych przyjaciół. I do tego Anglia! Ukochana, upragniona, wytęskniona Anglia!

\- Auć!  
\- Patrz jak chodzisz!

Z trudnością łapiesz równowagę po tym jak nieuważnie wpadasz na przechodzącego obok studenta. Ok. Powrót na ziemię. Dość wgapiania się we frontową ścianę uniwerku (testujesz to słowo na języku...Tak! Wreszcie mogę mówić że jestem na „uniwerku”!). Trzeba poszukać biura i załatwić niezbędne formalności. English-mode-on. Wyprostowane ramiona, klata do przodu, wciągnąć brzuch i do boju!

 

***

 

Rozpiska zajęć – jest. Plan kampusu – jest. Telefon, portfel, klucze – są. Można wychodzić. Machasz na pożegnanie współlokatorce (flatmate, not roomate) i dwa razy sprawdzasz czy zamknęłaś drzwi (lepiej wyrobić sobie nawyk nawet jeśli wiesz że ktoś jest w środku). Czas na pierwsze zajęcia.

Piętnaście minut jazdy metrem wcale Ci się nie dłuży. Jest tyle nowości do zaobserwowania. Choćby ta kobieta. Rozpoznajesz dwunastocentymetrowe Loubutiny i torebkę z najnowszej kolekcji Chanel. Zdecydowała się na metro choć podejrzewasz że w jej garażu najpewniej stoi błyszczące BMW. Albo coś droższego. W sumie nie znasz się na samochodach. Ale samochód jest na pewno czarny. Jak jej ubrania. Albo krwistoczerwony. Tak jak jej szminka. Ukradkiem spoglądasz na swoje dość skromne balerinki i prawie przegapiasz przystanek. Uff... nie ma to jak porcyjka adrenaliny z rana. W drodze na uniwerek (to głupie ale już kochasz to słowo) kupujesz małą kawę (cofee to go, please) i kanapkę. To będzie dobry dzień.

Pierwsze spotkanie z grupą studiujących ten sam kierunek poprawia Twoje samopoczucie. Znajdujesz kilka sympatycznych osób które wydają się być chętne oprowadzić po mieście i widzisz że nie jesteś jedyną zagubioną duszyczką. Czujesz jak Twoja postawa jest bardziej wyprostowana a i oddycha się jakoś lżej. Głupawy uśmiech wypełza Ci na twarz ale nie dbasz o to. Jesteś szczęśliwa.

***

\- I jak nastroje przed nowym semestrem? Gotowi na harówkę?  
\- Taa... wprost się nie mogę doczekać...  
\- Pewnie znowu dowalą nam pierdyliard książek do przeczytania..  
\- A jedna nudniejsza od drugiej!  
\- Ej, ej, ej! Przestańcie! Mówicie jakby ktoś Wam kazał studiować! Jak się nie podoba to do łopaty i rowy kopać. Albo frytki sprzedawać!  
\- Oooo, przepraszam bardzo! Żadna praca nie hańbi!  
\- Hmmm... Mam na myśli kilka zawodów o których moglibyśmy w tej kwestii podyskutować...  
\- Martin... ty i twój zboczony mózg...  
\- Oj tam od razu zboczony. Powiedzmy że wszechstronny.  
\- Wszechstronny to Ty będziesz jak prześliźniesz się przez zajęcia z Cumberbatchem!  
\- Cumberbatchem? Co to za nazwisko? Brzmi jak pierd w wannie!  
Zbiorowy wybuch śmiechu odwraca twoją uwagę od niesamowicie wciągającej książki. Dobra, jesteś trochę książkowym molem (nawet bardzo) no ale w końcu studiujesz literaturę więc masz usprawiedliwienie.  
\- O czym mowa śmieszki?  
\- A o przyszłym semestrze, słoneczko - Odpowiada Michael okraszając swą elokwentną wypowiedź uśmiech rodem ze „Szczęk 3”. Siłą woli powstrzymujesz przewrót oczami. Kiedy on wreszcie zrozumie że nie, nie jesteś zainteresowana. I ABSOLUTNIE nie znosisz zwracania się do twej szlachetnej osoby głupimi zdrobnieniami. I jego amerykańskiego akcentu ale to akurat nie jego wina.  
\- I co z nim?  
\- A co ma być? Kupa roboty i jeszcze więcej nudnych książek. Ot, wydział literatury.  
\- Słyszałam nazwisko jakiegoś profesora Cumbercośtam. Wiecie coś o nim?  
\- Cumberbatch. Niewiele poza tym że jest postrachem całego wydziału.  
\- Świetnie. Pewnie kolejny stary piernik z pierdolcem na punkcie Szekspira.  
\- Życie...


	2. Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci

**MUZYKA:[Yael Naim new soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgEfYGzojcA)**

_I'm a new soul_  
_I came to this strange world_  
_Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take_  
_But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear_  
_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

 

 

Zadowolona z siebie spędzasz leniwy wieczór w swoim mikroskopijnym mieszkanku. Leżący obok na szafce talerz po spaghetti przypomina o pysznej kolacji którą po kilku niepowodzeniach związanych z nie-tak-znowu-prostym przepisem udało się wreszcie ugotować. Po dwóch lampkach (taniego ale dobrego) wina twoje myśli dryfują lekko w stronę jutrzejszego dnia. Poniedziałek... Co to miałaś zrobić? A no tak... Przypomnieć sobie to i owo o Szekspirze. Machasz ręką chociaż nikogo z Tobą nie ma. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z bezsensowności tego gestu dopiero po paru sekundach. Czy to na pewno były dwie lampki wina? Zezujesz lekko w stronę butelki. Ok, może jednak trzy... Tak trzy. Nie więcej. Kto by się Szekspirem przejmował? Gość umarł wystarczająco dawno i pewnie nie będzie mu przykro. Uśmiechasz się pod nosem ze swojego jakże zabawnego komentarza i decydujesz że czas spać. Taak. Spać. Łóżeczko wzywa. Czy łóżka mogą hipnotyzować? Twoje ewidentnie ma zdolności w tym kierunku.

 

***

 

\- O Bogowie! - Kac morderca nie ma serca. Tak jak Ty w tym momencie. Sprzedawca który polecił Ci to konkretne wino zginie śmiercią powolną i bolesną. Zdecydowanie uciszasz nieśmiały głosik z tyłu głowy mówiący że tak się kończy picie tanizny. Cicho tam. Czas na kawę i tosta z Nutellą. Ugh... albo samą kawę. Krótka wizyta w łazience i już wiesz że twoja... niedyspozycja (przyznaj się – to kac!) jest nie tylko odczuwalna ale i jak najbardziej widoczna. Wspaniały sposób na rozpoczęcie nowego semestru.

\- Cholera jasna, tęczowa i w kropki! Oczywiście żadnego czystego kubka a tym bardziej łyżeczki!

\- Kathy nie krzycz jak Cię błagam... Nie dziś...

\- Co Ci? Okres masz? Kot Ci zdechł? A nie, nie mógł zdechnąć bo mieszkamy razem i wiedziałabym gdybyś miała sierściucha. To co? Depresja? Może chcesz o tym pogadać? Albo jeszcze lepiej - ja będ....

\- Kathy!

Oh. Ok. Może ten okrzyk nie był najlepszym z pomysłów na które zdarzyło Ci się wpaść ale jeszcze jedno słowo a Twoja głowa eksploduje. Potrzebujesz kawy. Albo chociaż łyka wody bo język zdaje się że masz dziś zrobiony z zamszu.

\- Aaaa! Ty masz kaca!

\- Czy możesz szeptać?

\- No nie bardzo!!!

Tyle jeśli chodzi o wiarę w ludzkość...

 

***

 

Jak dobrze pójdzie to kupisz kawę po drodze. Może uda się złapać choć gryza kanapki. Sama myśl o jedzeniu wywraca żołądek na drugą stronę ale wiesz że to pomoże. Jazda metrem jeszcze nigdy nie była tak okropna. Dlaczego dzisiaj pół miasta zdecydowało się na komunikację publiczną? A tak. Pewnie dlatego że pada chamski, typowo wredny angielski deszcz. Nie żebyś zapomniała parasolki, pierwszy lepszy kierowca stwierdził że czas kogoś ochlapać i ta osobą byłaś Ty a twoje włosy wyglądają teraz jak... głęboki wdech. Opanuj się bo nie jesteś dzieckiem mimo tego że w tej chwili masz ogromną ochotę się rozkleić. I cały dobry humor tak pieczołowicie wczoraj zbierany szlag trafił.

 

***

 

\- Cholera, cholera, szlag by to jasny trafił. Kurwa jego pieprzona mać!

Porządnie już wkurzona, przemoczona, z fryzurą na mokrego psa znajdujesz karteczkę na drzwiach sali w której wg planu powinnaś mieć zajęcia. Ze względu na dużą liczbę chętnych kurs literatura angielska dla średnio-zaawansowanych odbędzie się w sali 221b, skrzydło wschodnie. Wspaniale! Cudownie! To nic że nie masz pojęcia gdzie ta pieprzona sala się znajduje. To nic że nigdy nawet nie byłaś w skrzydle wschodnim! To nic że masz całe 3 minuty do pierwszych zajęć z Cumebumbrem. Puszczasz się biegiem przez korytarz po drodze potrącając grupkę studentek oblewając się (na szczęście już zimną) resztką kawy. Dobrze chociaż że bluzka nie jest biała i tak bardzo nie widać...Ale skup się! Zostało półtorej minuty. Pytasz pierwszą lepszą osobę o drogę i już jesteś pod drzwiami sali. Ok, ok. Pięć sekund na ogarnięcie się i delikatnie uchylasz drzwi. Może uda się przemknąć...O! jest nawet nie tak daleko wolne miejsce...

\- A pani to dokąd?!

I jest z powrotem. Kudłata, znienawidzona gula strachu w gardle. Obracasz się powoli i niewyraźnie widzisz na końcu sali jakiegoś młodego faceta. Uff... Czyli jednak zajęcia się jeszcze nie zajęły.

\- Yyy... Przepraszam bardzo za spóźnienie.

\- Jest pani _studentką_ kursu literatura dla średnio – zaawansowanych jak rozumiem?

\- Tak, tak. Jasne. Tak jak mówiłam spóźniłam za co najmocniej przepraszam. Mogę sobie zająć miejsce zanim pojawi się doktor Cumbercośtam?

Delikatny chichot na sali powinien zwrócić Twoją uwagę. A jeszcze wcześniej, wchodząc do sali powinnaś zauważyć że w sali jest cicho. Zbyt cicho i spokojnie biorąc pod uwagę nieobecność prowadzącego. Powoli uświadamiasz sobie swój błąd ale jest już za późno.

\- Cumberbatch. Profesor Cumberbatch. Miło że raczyła nas pani jednak zaszczycić swoją jakże cenną obecnością ale muszę nadmienić że gdyby tak zdarzyło się pani przyjść na czas wiedziałaby pani z kim rozmawia. Tym razem pozwolę pani zająć miejsce ale proszę sobie raz na zawsze zapamiętać że absolutnie nie toleruję spóźnień! Już, już proszę siadać i nie przeszkadzać mi w zajęciach! Zakładam że na sali znajduje się kilka osób które są choć odrobinę zainteresowane tematem kursu. Byłoby wskazane okazać im odrobinę szacunku.

Wybąkujesz przeprosiny i siadasz na najbliższym wolnym miejscu. Kolana masz jak z waty a ręce... Cóż ręce trzęsą Ci się tak że nie możesz utrzymać długopisu. Dajesz sobie chwilę na opanowanie i próbujesz pozbierać myśli. Krew dudni Ci w uszach, adrenalina sprawia że cała podrygujesz. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Bierzesz kilka głębokich wdechów i czujesz jak napięcie powoli opada pozostawiając po sobie lekki zawrót głowy. Podnosisz spod ławki długopis (kiedy on nawet zdążył ci wypaść?) i starasz się skupić na wykładzie. Próbujesz się opanować rozglądając się po sali. Klasyczny przykład że jest coś w tobie jeszcze ze zwierzęcia. Trzeba rozpoznać teren, określić zagrożenie i ewentualne drogi ucieczki. A propos zagrożenia... Czas się przyjrzeć prowadzącemu. Zbierasz odwagę i nieśmiało spoglądasz w jego stronę udając że poprawiasz włosy. O matko... brak ci słów. Wytrzeszczasz oczy i szybko zamykasz paszczę zanim profesor złapie cię na tym że wgapiasz się w niego jak w ostatnią na świecie muffinkę. Profesor? Jak to możliwe? Nie ma szans żeby stojący obok ekranu młody bóg miał więcej niż 40 lat! Pewnie nawet nie tyle. Twój wzrok przemyka po rudobrązowych włosach (świetne cięcie), gładko ogolonej twarzy (kości policzkowe! Kości policzkowe!), po zgrabnych ramionach i...

\- Czy raczy pani w końcu odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie!

Z szoku zakrztuszasz się i nie możesz złapać tchu. Jakaś dobra dusz klapie Cię po plecach. Przerażona myślisz tylko o tym czy on wie gdzie się jeszcze sekundę temu gapiłaś. Ocierasz załzawione oczy i wyduszasz z siebie:

\- Czy mógłby pan powtórzyć pytanie?

\- Nie. Nie mógłbym. Następnym razem gdy zdecyduje się pani śnić na jawie byłbym wdzięczny gdyby wybrała pani inny czas. I miejsce. Już drugi raz w ciągu godziny robi z siebie pani widowisko. Proszę zachować swoje siły na czas kiedy będziemy omawiać wpływ teatru na społeczeństwo w czasach Szekspira.

\- Ugh... Tak... umm tak jest panie profesorze.

Grymas na twarzy prowadzącego i chichoty na sali tylko pogłębiają twoje upokorzenie. Ile razy w ciągu dnia można zrobić z siebie idiotę?! Jak widać dla Ciebie nie określono jeszcze limitu. Reszta wykładu ciągnie się niemiłosiernie. Starasz się słuchać. Nawet w pewnym stopniu zauważasz że i temat i sposób jego przedstawienia wydaje się ciekawy ale za nic nie możesz się skupić. Ten głos! Mechanicznie przepisujesz tekst ze slajdów i co chwilę spoglądasz na zegarek. Byle do końca.

 

***

 

Jesteś pierwszą osobą która wychodzi (ok, wybiega) z sali. Niby wiesz że powinnaś podejść i wyjaśnić sytuację, jakoś przeprosić i załagodzić ale nie potrafisz. Ogarnia cię panika i uciekasz do toalety oblać twarz zimną wodą. Co z ciebie za tchórz! Jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi! Przecież nie rzuci się na ciebie! I choć cichutki głosik rozsądku znowu daje o sobie znać uciszasz go i wracasz na mieszkanie uprzednio wystawiając głowę z łazienki żeby sprawdzić że twój prześladowca, jak go teraz nazywasz gdzieś się nie czai. Nie. Nie ma szans żebyś się teraz przeciwstawiła tej aurze zajebistości i arogancji. Lepiej niech sytuacja przycichnie. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiasz wchodząc do wagonika metra. Byle dalej stąd.

 

Powrót na mieszkanie przeżywasz jak w transie. Ledwo zauważasz co się wokół ciebie dzieje do czasu kiedy zamykasz za sobą drzwi. Opierasz się o nie całym ciałem i dopiero wtedy wypuszczasz powietrze. Jesteś zawiedziona i zła na siebie za to że tak łatwo dałaś się wyprowadzić z równowagi a jeszcze bardziej na swoje tchórzostwo. Typowa baba z ciebie. Pozwalasz sobie jednak na słabość. Dziś jest jedne z tych dni które lepiej przeczekać. Idziesz prosto do sypialni, owijasz się w koc i starasz się odpędzić złe myśli. Cichy szum deszczu uderzającego o szyby, delikatne skrzypienie podłogi w mieszkaniu jedno piętro wyżej. Wyciągasz rękę spod koca i po omacku szukasz pilota do wieży. Rozlegają się pierwsze nuty twojej ulubionej piosenki. Idealnie.

MUZYKA: [Fever Ray 'Keep The Streets Empty For Me'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWFb5z3kUSQ)

\- Jestem małym burrito tchórzostwa i nieszczęścia.

Prychasz pod nosem i już po chwili czujesz że dryfujesz w stronę snu.

 

***

 

Poirytowany zbyt mocno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Niepotrzebnie przestraszył rano tą biedną studentkę. Pierwszy rok, akcent ze środkowej Europy, choć trzeba przyznać że ledwo wyczuwalny. Ale on zawsze miał ucho do tego. Takie zachowanie na pierwszym wykładzie... A chciał wyjść na profesjonalistę. I bez tego incydentu reszta kadry podejrzanie się mu przygląda ze względu na młody wiek. Z jednej strony lepiej na początku postraszyć studentów i mieć spokój ale z drugiej strony... Trudno, stało się. Nie ma co zwalać na parszywą pogodę, nowo rozkopane rondo w drodze do pracy i Olivię która ostatnio irytuje go coraz bardziej. A już szczególnie tego ranka gdy wymsknęło mu się parę słów o dzieciach. Znowu. Owszem, uzgodnili że na razie jeszcze za wcześnie na takie zobowiązania ale czy naprawdę trzeba się aż tak obrażać o niewinne żarty? Prawdziwy gentleman zawsze nad sobą panuje. Tak zawsze mówiła matka. A ojciec dodawał wtedy że mężczyznę poznaje się nie po tym jak zaczyna, lecz po tym jak kończy. „Trzeba będzie pogadać z tą studentką. Może popełniła parę niegrzeczności ale te oczy pełne strachu będą go teraz prześladować przez resztę dnia. Studenci zza granicy są zawsze tacy delikatni.” Pomyślał z zmęczonym westchnieniem wsiadając do auta od razu podkręcając ogrzewanie. Cholernie zimno ostatnio w tym Londynie...

 


	3. Herbata stygnie

**MUZYKA:[Vyvienne Long - Seven Nation Army](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIdnpIUytxA)**

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_  
_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_  
_They're gonna rip it off_  
_Taking their time right behind my back_  
  
_And I'm talking to myself at night_  
_Coz' I can't forget_  
_Back and forth through my mind_  
_Behind a cigarette_  
_And the message coming from my eyes_  
_Says leave it alone_

 

 

Co za idiotyzm. Przecież takie sytuacje się zdarzają. Nie ma co liczyć na to że przebrnie się przez studia bez przykrej sytuacji a tym bardziej przez całe życie. Chociaż pierwszy semestr można by potraktować jako dość optymistyczną przesłankę... No, nic. Dość z tchórzostwem. Wczorajszy dzień był pomyłką. Gorszy humor i podwyższona emocjonalność zdziałały swoje. Ale dziś może być już tylko lepiej. Idź i zrób coś dobrego ze swoim życiem.

Uzbrojona tą małą mową motywacyjną oraz kubkiem gorącej latte rześkim krokiem wkroczyła do budynku uniwersytetu. Kilkanaście dodatkowych minut w łazience oraz dawno nieubierane szpilki dodały jej krokom lekkości. Po wczorajszej kreacji a'la „zmoczony, bezdomny pies na kacu” trzeba było sobie przypomnieć że są chwile kiedy nie straszy się wyglądem dzieci na ulicy.

 

Dziś pierwsze ćwiczenia z Profesorem Cumberbatchem. Po ostatniej wpadce należałoby pokazać że jest powód dla którego jest się na tych studiach. To że jest aroganckim bucem to jego sprawa ale sytuacja wymaga pewnego komentarza i wytłumaczenia. Pokazać skruchę i dobre intencje. Lepiej to wyprostować zanim semestr na dobre się zacznie.

 

***

 

Jeśli wczorajszy humor to była burza gradowa to dzisiejszy jest huraganem. I to takim w stylu tego który zniszczył Nowy Orlean. W ramach załagodzenia porannej sprzeczki o (to nie była kłótnia, my się nie kłócimy) oraz poprawy samopoczucia im obojgu postanowił wczoraj kupić bukiet żółtych tulipanów dla Olivii. Kwiaty są zawsze mile widziane, prawda? I będą pięknie wyglądać w tym wazonie który ostatnio kupiła Olivia.

\- Kochanie, mam coś dla Ciebie – zaczął z uśmiechem, mając nadzieję że wygląda pewniej niż się czuje.

\- Jestem w kuchni! Chcesz herbaty?

\- Herbata może poczekać – Podszedł i objął ją od tyłu podając mały bukiet i przy okazji całując w policzek na przywitanie.

\- Kwiaty.

\- Wspaniałe spostrzeżenie. - odparł z uśmiechem - Podobają Ci się?

\- Dlaczego kupiłeś mi kwiaty?

\- Bo miałem ochotę.

Olivia obróciła się chcąc spojrzeć w twarz swojego ukochanego. Bukiecik tulipanów niemal parzył ją w ręce. Cały dzień zastanawiała się nad tym co wydarzyło i co tak naprawdę to oznacza.

\- Nie chcesz porozmawiać o tym co było rano?

\- Nie widzę potrzeby. Było, minęło. Szkoda do tego wracać.

\- Czyli nie widzisz potrzeby, no nie wiem... przeproszenia mnie za swoje zachowanie?

\- O co Ci chodzi? Nie mam za co przepraszać. To był tylko żart a ty trochę przesadziłaś z reakcją. Skończmy już ten temat i chodźmy coś zjeść.

\- Przesadziłam z reakcją?! Ja przesadziłam z reakcją?! Już o tym rozmawialiśmy i ustaliliśmy że nie czas na dzieci! Nie teraz kiedy moja... nasze kariery rozwijają się. A ty nie przestajesz o tym mówić i to z samego rana! Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie?

\- Olivia, uspokój się. Nie ma naprawdę czego roztrząsać.

\- O tak, racja. W ogóle nie ma o czym mówić. A te... kwiatki to sobie możesz wyrzucić!

Z tymi słowami tulipany zostały przemocą wepchnięte w dłonie ich nabywcy a Olivia mimo prób zatrzymywania wyparadowała z kuchni z wysoko uniesioną brodą. Ben usiadł ciężko na kuchennym taborecie i popatrzył na trzymane w ręce zgniecione pozostałości po roślinkach. Jest w nich jakaś metafora ale jeszcze nie wiedział jaka. Kobiety i ich humory! Co ją ugryzło? Tą noc spędził na kanapie w salonie a rano nawet nie usłyszał odpowiedzi na swoje dzień dobry.

 

Prędzej czy później każda para się kłóci. Trochę przygnębiające jest to że jeszcze wczoraj był zadowolony z tego że on i Olivia się nie kłócą. Nigdy. Może to nie jest zdrowe. Jego rodzice kłócili się. Raz na poważnie, raz dla draki. A ich przeprosiny były ujmujące. Nawet jako dziecko uwielbiał patrzeć jak obejmowali się i patrzyli sobie wtedy w oczy. I nigdy nie bał się ich podniesionych głosów. Bo ich kłótnie nie były prawdziwymi kłótniami. To były nieporozumienia, różnice zdań. Natomiast on i Olivia... to zabrnęło nieco zbyt głęboko.

 

Myśl o koniecznej i raczej niełatwej rozmowie z Olivią wisiała dziś nad nim cały dzień jak te chmurki z kreskówek które przesuwają się razem z bohaterami oblewając ich niemiłosiernie deszczem. Przynajmniej tak sobie to wyobrażał. Wspaniała metafora jak na profesora literatury. Homer się w grobie przewraca. Na nieszczęście ten dzień wydawał się nie mieć końca a kolejne zajęcia to literatura dla średnio – zaawansowanych. Nie najgorzej. Zawsze to lepiej niż gdyby musiał prowadzić odpowiednik dla początkujących lub kurs uzupełniających. Ale od tego mają mniej kompetentnych i bardziej leniwych wykładowców pomyślał z przekąsem wkraczając do sali 221b. Dokładnie dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Czas uruchomić prezentację i dopić trzecią w tym dniu kawę. Spanie na kanapie definitywnie mu nie służy. Tak jakby komukolwiek służyło...

 

***

Och. Jest. Tam w środku. I wygląda nawet lepiej niż wczoraj o ile to możliwe. Wysoki, w granatowym garniturze w kratkę i białej koszuli. Pochyla się szukając czegoś w aktówce. I jak pięknie wygląda jego ciało w tych dopasowanych spodniach i marynarce... Ale nie czas teraz na docenianie uroków prezencji Cumberbatcha kiedy są inne, pilniejsze sprawy. Na to będą całe półtoragodzinne zajęcia. Tylko trzeba uważać żeby znowu się zbyt nie zamyślić. Dreszcz który przeszedł jej po plecach musiał być wynikiem stania na zimnym korytarzu. Definitywnie. Delikatne stukanie do drzwi.

\- Ekhm... Profesorze?

Odwrócił się od biurka spostrzegając stojącą w drzwiach studentkę.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym co się stało wczoraj na wykładzie? O moim... zachowaniu?

\- Ach. To pani. Oczywiście, proszę podejść.

Kilka nieco sztywnych kroków i już można mówić o rozmowie w cztery oczy. Czyżby profesor wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego(zadumanego, zaskoczonego, zamyślonego)? A nawet można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie że podenerwowanego. Przynajmniej na to wskazywałoby zagryzanie dolnej wargi i przeczesywanie dłonią włosów.

\- Tak. Panie profesorze. Chciałabym bardzo przeprosić za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie.

\- Rozumiem.

Chwila przeciągającej się ciszy wskazuje na to że mężczyzna nie ma nic więcej do dodania.

\- Eeem... Nie chciałam pana urazić. Miałam po prostu wczoraj serię naprawdę irytujących sytuacji i stąd moje zachowanie. Najpierw ochlapał mnie samochód, potem nie zdążyłam na metro, później jeszcze ochlapałam się kawą i...

\- Proszę mi się nie tłumaczyć. Nie interesuje mnie pani życie prywatne. Wystarczy że będzie się pani przykładała do moich zajęć. To jedyne co się tutaj liczy.

\- Ach. Hmm.. dobrze. Dziękuję.

Kiwnięciem głowy zakończył rozmowę. W sam czas bo zaczęli się już pojawiać kolejni studenci. Kilkoro z nich wyglądało jakby również chciało porozmawiać z prowadzącym. I w zasadzie były to prawie same studentki jak zauważyła z przekąsem.

\- Cóż, nie tylko ja mam oczy. - wymruczała pod nosem

\- Mówiłaś coś? - zapytała ciemnowłosa mulatka z kolczykiem w nosie

\- Nic ważnego, Kathy. Tylko tyle że najwyraźniej profesor Cumberbatch zdążył już zyskać małe grono fanek.

\- Co racja to racja. Spójrz na tą kolekcję maślanych oczu!

\- Hah. Pomyślałby kto że Kathy wystarczy już profesor Smith.

\- Może lubi trójkąty?

\- Uch. Myślisz że poszedłby na coś takiego?

\- Kto go tam wie. W zeszłym roku chodziły słuchy że nasz profesor ma chłopaka. W każdym bądź razie dość często widywano jak przyjeżdżał po niego po zajęciach Andrew Scott. Sama raz widziałam jak witali się całusem w policzek.

\- Andrew Scott? Ten aktor? Uwielbiam gościa!

\- Tak, Ten Andrew. A wiadomo że to gej. Nie żeby to nie dodawało pieprzyku naszemu Beniutkowi. Spójrz na tą kolejkę do niego. Nie tylko dziewczyny tam stoją. Najwyraźniej kilku facetów również ma nadzieję na względy.

\- Wow. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Czy on wygląda na geja?

\- A jak wygląda gej? Wiesz... myślę że nie powinny nas już takie sprawy dziwić. Nie w naszych czasach i nie w kraju w którym można brać ślub bez względu na płeć.

\- Uch, masz rację. Ciekawe skąd on zna Andrew.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale faktem jest to że w tym roku Andrew pojawił się tylko parę razy podczas gdy w poprzednim roku bywał niemal codziennie. Już nawet nie zatrzymywano go na korytarzach po autografy.

\- Oj Kathy, jesteś skarbnicą ploteczek. Powinnaś pracować jako dziennikarka. Pamiętasz tą piosenkę Lady Gagi „Paparazzi”?

\- Przepraszam bardzo, wymieniam same fakty. A Paparazzi byłby ze mnie mierny bo nie potrafię zrobić porządnego zdjęcia. Zawsze coś komuś obetnę.

\- Pozostaje nam najwyraźniej zawód – student.

\- Wszystko przed nami. Zawsze mogę jeszcze zawojować branżę kawiarnianą. Muszę skromnie przyznać że parzę najlepszą kawę na świecie. Nawiasem mówiąc, kiedy ty mnie ostatnio odwiedziłaś?

\- Zbyt dawno. Najstarsi górale nie pamiętają.

\- Otóż to.

\- Czy panie z tyłu mogłyby już zakończyć jakże pasjonującą dyskusję? Chciałbym rozpocząć zajęcia.

\- Och. Tak, tak. Już się przymykamy.

\- Cieszę się niezmiernie. Dzisiejszym tematem jest...

 

\- Dzięki Kathy. Nie wiem czy zniosę jeszcze jedne przeprosiny. - wyszeptała z twarzą zasłoniętą zeszytem ze zdjęciem Big Bena.

\- Bez problemu. A teraz skupmy się bo nas jeszcze wywali. - odpowiedział stłumiony szept z prawej.

Czy ten facet nie potrafi choć na chwilę porzucić swojej bufonowatej irytacji? Naprawdę jak na tak atrakcyjne opakowanie wnętrze wydaje się co najmniej mało interesujące.

 

***

 

Nieco ponad godzinę później Sophie była zmuszona zmienić swoje zdanie. Nie tylko temat zajęć okazał się niezwykle ciekawy ale i sposób jego przedstawienia, który można opisać tylko jednym słowem – fascynujący. Profesor opowiadał o teatrze Szekspirowskim z uczuciem i ogniem w oczach widocznym jedynie u niektórych aktorów. Czarował publiczność, wtrącał żarty i anegdoty. Pokazał niejedną karykaturę angielskiego mistrza a na koniec gdy padło pytanie o jego ulubioną sztukę wyrecytował z pamięci całkiem długi fragment Hamleta. Niewielu się wahało gdy się w ciemnowłosy chłopak z pierwszego rzędu wstał i zaczął klaskać. Już po chwili cała sala nagrodziła swojego czarodzieja owacją na stojąco. Sam profesor wyglądał jakby wybudził ze swoistego transu. Stał przez kilka sekund ze zdezorientowaną miną rozglądając się po sali i jakby nie rozumiejąc gdzie się znajduje by po chwili lekko się zarumienić i zacząć odstawiać parodię dworskiego ukłonu. Z sali poleciało nawet kilka gwizdów. Profesor wyprostował się, lekko uśmiechnął zażenowany, poprawił okulary które zdążyły mu zjechać na czubek nosa podczas zręcznie wykonanego ukłonu i odchrząknął kilka razy.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję. Spotykamy się za tydzień. Proszę o napisanie i złożenie mi wtedy prac na temat wpływu teatru szekspirowskiego na sztukę teatralną współcześnie. Nie obawiajcie się wtrącić swoich opinii. Byle tylko były przemyślane i poparte argumentami. Do widzenia.


	4. Whisky

**MUZYKA:[One Republic - Something I need](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKCGBgOgp08)**

_I had a dream the other night,_   
_About how we only get one life,_   
_It woke me up right after two,_   
_I stayed awake and stared at you ,_   
_So I wouldn’t lose my mind_

 

 

Kilka godzin później grupka znajomych zebrała się w mieszkaniu Kathy na obiecanej kawie która okazała się być nie tylko najlepszą kawą pod Słońcem, ale i we wszechświecie, jak zgodnie oznajmili Michael i Steven powołując się na przykład z „Facetów w czerni”.

\- Wow! Po prostu... wow!

\- Dokładnie! Brak słów!

\- Chciałabym to jeszcze raz zobaczyć! Sposób w jaki mówił! I gestykulował! To lepsze niż teatr. Wiem co mówię bo byłam nie tak dawno na Hamlecie w Barbicanie.

Dziewczyny najwyraźniej były zachwycone dzisiejszą lekcją. Trudno się im dziwić. Zresztą owacja na stojąco w wykonaniu całej sali musiała coś znaczyć.

\- Niesamowite!

\- Spektakularne!

\- Absolutnie absorbujące!

Męska część spotkania nie była aż tak skora do pochwał i w najlepsze wyśmiewała peany na cześć profesora.

\- Hej! Trochę szacunku zazdrośnicy!

\- Właśnie! Teraz się śmiejecie a widziałam cię Steven jak siedziałeś z otwartą buzią i chyba nawet wleciała ci do niej mała muszka...

\- Nigdzie nie wleciała mi żadna muszka!

Gdyby nie kolor czerwieni jaką przybrała twarz chłopaka można by stwierdzić że jest dzisiejsze wydarzenie wcale nie wywarło na nim wydarzenia.

\- Poza tym jak możecie porównywać przedstawienie w prawdziwym teatrze do tej recytacji? Nawet nie wiemy czy nie pomylił słów.

\- Dobra, dobra Steve. Już nie zmieniaj tematu.

\- A ja tam mogę spokojnie przyznać że Profesor Cumberbatch wywarł na mnie dzisiaj wrażenie. - Wtrącił się Richard.

\- To ty zacząłeś pierwszy klaskać?

\- Tak. I nie żałuję swojej decyzji. Trzeba doceniać takie przedstawienia. W końcu mogliśmy dostać zwykły, nudny wykład o którym zapomnielibyśmy zaraz po wyjściu.

\- A w tym przypadku mamy o czym gadać.

\- Kathy, ty zawsze masz o czym gadać.

\- Nie mów że ci się to nie podoba...

\- Przecież wiesz że cię kocham w całości.

\- I tego się trzymajmy.

\- A wiecie co dla mnie jest zagadką? Jak w jednym człowieku może być tyle sprzeczności. Jednego dnia elegancko miesza mnie z błotem... choć była w tym też moja wina, przyznaję... a drugiego daje taki wspaniały pokaz.

\- Kto go tam wie... Mówiłam ci że krąży o nim milion plotek. Może to jeden z tych poślubionych pracy pracoholików?

\- A propos ślubu... Który ślub lepszy? Księcia Williama i Kate czy Diany i …

\- O nieee! - męska część zgodnym jękiem wyraziła swój sprzeciw w doborze tematu rozmowy.

 

***

 

Uczucie zadowolenia po dobrze wykonanej pracy to połowa zapłaty. Przypomniał sobie słowa które wypowiedziała jego babcia, po tym jak pomógł jej skopać ogródek i zasadzić pomidory. Ile mógł mieć wtedy lat? Co najwyżej czternaście. Jakie wszystko wtedy wydawało się łatwiejsze. Ciekawe czy Grandmere byłaby dziś z niego zadowolona. Pewnie spodobał by się jej jego dzisiejszy wykład. Choć i tak kłóciłaby się w doborze ulubionego fragmentu Hamleta. Z westchnieniem uznał że Grandmere na pewno wiedziałaby jak postąpić z Olivią. Była francuską. Oni znają się na miłości. W każdym bądź razie lepiej niż anglicy. No nic, trzeba będzie po prostu wrócić do mieszkania i spróbować porozmawiać. Spojrzał przez okno swojego gabinetu na ogrody otaczające campus. Za każdym razem gdy to robił czuł że jest w odpowiednim miejscu i nie żałuje swojej decyzji, bez względu na to co mówił Andrew. Nie dla niego ten świat pełen zazdrości, hipokryzji i nerwów. Spakował swoje rzeczy do skórzanej teczki i sięgnął po płaszcz i szalik. Jeszcze miesiąc, może dwa i zacznie się wiosna.

 

    

 

 

***

 

                                                                                                                    

 

\- Benedict! Benedict!

\- Andrew! Co tu robisz?

\- A co mogę robić w monopolowym, kochany?

\- Uch. Głupie pytanie.

\- Oj, nie strofuj się. Wiesz jak lubię się z tobą droczyć. Kupuję whisky i w zasadzie byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc.

\- Weź tą. Nie jestem smakoszem ale mój ojciec dostał ją kiedyś w prezencie i był bardzo zadowolony. Sam też próbowałem i całkiem, całkiem.

\- Skoro polecasz... Akurat co do trunków to mogę słuchać twoich rad.

\- Tylko w tej kwestii? - zapytał z sugestywnie uniesioną jedną brwią

\- No, może jeszcze znalazło by się kilka sytuacji. - z szerokim uśmiechem odparł Andrew

\- Nie wiedziałem że pijasz whisky.

\- Nie pijam. Dziś jest specjalna okazja. Mam randkę. Trzecią randkę.

\- Czy ta liczba coś sugeruje?

\- Mówisz jakbyś nie wiedział. Liczę dziś na dość spektakularny seks.

\- Andrew, Andrew. Nie tylko ty lubisz się droczyć. Poza tym jestem nieco na ciebie obrażony.

\- Jak można obrażać się na kogoś kto posiada tak przystojną twarz jak ja?

\- Podejrzewam że jest przeciwko temu jakiś paragraf.

\- Ty tu jesteś mózgiem. Ze mnie tylko skromny aktorzyna.

\- Ty i skromność! Ha!

\- Powiedz mi lepiej o co się na mnie obrażasz.

\- Nie poświęcasz mi już tyle czasu co dawniej. Nasz tabloidowa miłość usycha. - odpowiedział Benedict trzymając rękę na sercu i robiąc minę pełną udawanego cierpienia.

\- Tak mi przykro kochanie. Nasz związek chyba nie ma przyszłości.

\- Zważając na fakt że trzymasz w ręce butelkę whisky którą masz zamiar wypić po seksie i to nie ze mną, muszę przyznać ci rację.

\- Przed seksem Ben. Whisky można pić tylko przed seksem.

\- Zachowam to w pamięci.

\- A wracając do upadku naszego związku to wiesz dobrze że mam teraz na głowie ten nowy film.

\- I jak zdjęcia?

\- Świetnie. Męcząco ale obiecująco.

\- Gratulacje. Obiecaj że spotkamy się po tym jak już dostaniesz Oscara i to uczcimy. Ale może winem. Raczej nie whisky.

\- Nie Ben, już nie pijemy razem whisky. - z lekkim smutkiem odpowiedział Andrew patrząc w dół na butelkę bursztynowego napoju.

 

***

 

Spotkanie z Andrew zawsze przywołuje miliony wspomnień. Dobrych wspomnień które (choć nigdy by tego nie przyznał) nieco go rozczulają. Z butelką ulubionego wina Olivii (białe wytrawne, on sam lubi czerwone słodkie. Nie raz śmiali się z tego jak bardzo się w tej kwestii różnią.) zaczął wchodzić po schodach do mieszkania. Tym razem bez kwiatów. Lepiej nie kusić losu.

\- Kochanie? Jesteś?

Gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi poszedł sprawdzić kuchnię i sypialnię. Mieszkanie było puste. Dziwne. Zważając na to że jest już dziewiętnasta Olivia powinna być już dawno w domu. Coś musiało ją zatrzymać.

_Gdzie jesteś? Chciałbym porozmawiać. Kocham Cię. ~BC_

Czekając na odpowiedź przyrządził sobie coś do jedzenia (Olivia dziś nie gotowała, czy w ogóle byłą po pracy w mieszkaniu?) i poszedł do salonu pooglądać telewizję. Gdy po półgodzinie odpowiedź nadal nie nadeszła zdecydował się na drzemkę.

 

Obudził się po dwóch godzinach. Przeklinając sięgnął po telefon. Nadal brak odpowiedzi. Nacisnął przycisk rozpoczynający rozmowę. Trudno. Jeśli nadal się na niego gniewa niech przynajmniej przyzna że jest bezpieczna. Nie odebrała. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy. Nieskutecznie. Nagrał się na skrzynkę i wysłał kolejnego SMS-a.

_Zaczynam się martwić. Proszę, napisz chociaż że nic Ci nie jest. ~BC_

Próbował jeszcze dzwonić do jedynej przyjaciółki z pracy Olivii jaką znał ale odpowiedziała mu że widziała jak Olivia opuszczała dziś biuro o piętnastej i nic nie wskazywało na to że ma jakieś plany poza powrotem do domu. Sfrustrowany zaczął krążyć po salonie. Teraz już wie jak czuli się jego rodzice podczas tych nielicznych momentów gdy przepadał na całą noc a oni nie mieli z nim kontaktu. Z nerwów wyszukał ostatnią, dawno zapomnianą paczkę papierosów i poszedł zapalić na balkon. Jak bardzo brakowało mu okazjonalnego dymka zrozumiał już po pierwszym zaciągnięciu się. Niestety Olivia zakazała mu palić. Głównie za względu na zdrowie i chrypę którą powodowały u niego papierosy. On sam skrycie uważał że dodaje mu to męskości. Ponad dwie godziny i kilka fajek później (a także kilkadziesiąt długości salonu przemierzonych wzdłuż i wszerz) usłyszał zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Zdziwił się gdyż dźwięk ten powtórzył się kilkukrotnie z przerwą na wyjątkowo soczyste przekleństwo. Czyżby to jakaś dziwna próba kradzieży? Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał przez wizjer.

\- Olivia!

Szybko otworzył drzwi i zdębiał. Olivia w swojej ulubionej, zielonej sukience z narzuconą na nią zdecydowanie za dużą, męską bluzą z kapturem wisiała na jakimś bliżej nie znanym mężczyźnie.

\- Kochanie! Wszystko w porządku? O boże! Co ty jej zrobiłeś?

\- Spokojnie, kolego. Nic jej nie jest.

\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą! Co to ma znaczyć?! Kimże ty jesteś?!

\- Tylko taksówkarzem. Bidulka chyba za dużo wypiła to jej pomogłem. Kto wie co by mogło spotkać taką ładną panienkę gdybym ją po prostu wysadził pod kamienicą.

\- Och. Przepraszam. To przez nerwy. Pomogę panu. Olivia? Olivia! Słyszysz mnie?

\- Tiaa... Been? Spaać...

\- Już, już kochanie. - Wziął ją na ręce i zaczął kierować się w stronę sypialni gdy przypomniał sobie o taksówkarzu.

\- Dziękuję panu. Eeemm... Czy potrzeba uregulować rachunek?

\- Tak, panienka nie zapłaciła mi jeszcze.

\- Proszę poczekać chwilkę.

Zaniósł ja do sypialni, ściągnął szpilki i tą uwłaczającą bluzę i przykrył kołdrą. Jeszcze tylko szybko sięgnął po portfel i już był z powrotem przy drzwiach.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Naprawdę gdyby nie pan nie wiem jak by się skończyła ta jej dzisiejsza przygoda. - powiedział wręczając kilka banknotów i zbyt wysoki napiwek

\- Nie ma za co. Nie pierwszy raz się z czymś takim spotykam.

\- Eeem... Czy mógłbym pana zapytać skąd ją pan zabrał? Trochę się martwię.

\- Czekała na mnie na zewnątrz tych nowoczesnych apartamentowców na śródmieściu.

\- Był z nią ktoś?

\- Tak. Mężczyzna. Starszy od pana i nieco niższy. Krótkie, siwe włosy, jeśli to coś pomoże.

\- Nie kojarzę ale dziękuję raz jeszcze.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Zamknął dokładnie drzwi i z głębokim westchnieniem udał się w stronę sypialni.

 


	5. Pewność bywa taka krucha

  **MUZYKA:[Coldplay - The Scientist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A)**

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_   
_Oh and I rush to the start_   
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_   
_Coming back as we are_   
  
_Nobody said it was easy_   
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_   
_Nobody said it was easy_   
_No one ever said it would be so hard_   
_I'm going back to the start_

                                                                          

 

Gorący kubek parzył go w dłonie gdy spoglądał w kuchenne okno. Szare chmury zasłaniały niebo i nic nie wskazywało na rozpogodzenie. Kilka pięter niżej chodnikiem przechodziła kobieta. Jej poirytowana mina nie pasowała do szerokiego uśmiechu trzymającego ją za rękę chłopca. Maluch był cały przemoczony i ubłocony. Najwyraźniej wracali z parku gdzie dzieciak dał upust nagromadzonej energii. W pewnym momencie pociągnął kobietę, która zdawała się być jego matką za rękaw. Gdy się nachyliła, wyszeptał jej coś na ucho, popatrzył w oczy i pocałował w policzek. Gdy twarz kobiety wyłoniła się zza włosów w kąciku jej ust czaił się już uśmiech. Pogłaskała chłopca po głowie, pogroziła mu jeszcze palcem i w końcu przytuliła. Coś we wnętrzu Benedicta ścisnęło się na ten widok.

 

***

 

Usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki i odwrócił się by ujrzeć Olivię wychodzącą z łazienki. Jej przekrwione oczy i twarz wykrzywiona grymasem bólu wskazywały na kaca stulecia. Stanęła w drzwiach z niepewną miną.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry Ben. - cicho odpowiedziała.

Przez chwilę stał bez słowa i wpatrywał się w róg stołu. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Po wczorajszej nocy był... smutny. Owszem, po cały wieczorze spędzonym na wynajdywaniu najgorszych możliwych scenariuszy czuł ulgę że Olivia wróciła cała i zdrowa. Ale cała reszta... Nie wydawało mu się by ignorowała jego wiadomości. Nie była taka. Prawdopodobnie była zbyt pijana, może zgubiła telefon? Ale coś mu nie dawało spokoju. Ta bluza. Ewidentnie męska. Poza tym słowa taksówkarza o mężczyźnie odprowadzającym ją do taksówki. Czy to jakaś forma kary dla niego. Niee... Olivia nie zrobiłaby u czegoś takiego. Nie był zazdrosny. Był... smutny. Trzeba dać jej szansę wytłumaczenia. Może to tylko seria niefortunnych zdarzeń?

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wydawała się zagubiona i nieco przestraszona. W dziwny sposób dodało mu to otuchy.

\- Kochanie co się stało. Martwiłem się. - Starał się trzymać głos w ryzach. Nadmiar emocji niczemu nie pomoże.

\- Nie jestem pewna. Chyba za dużo wczoraj wypiłam.

\- Na to wygląda. - Wziął powoli łyk herbaty. Pomagało mu to opanować chęć wydarcia od niej informacji o wczorajszej nocy.

\- Potem poszliśmy potańczyć i... straciłam rachubę czasu.

\- Mogłaś zostawić mi wiadomość.

Popatrzyła na niego z pretensją. Jakby czegoś nie rozumiał.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Potrafię o siebie zadbać i nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć z tego gdzie i z kim wychodzę.

Poczuł jak jego prawa ręka zaciska się mocno na trzymanym kubku.

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem ale na litość boską! Praktycznie wniósł cię do mieszkania obcy mężczyzna! Całe szczęścia że okazał się uczciwym człowiekiem. Mógł nas okraść, nie mówiąc już o tym że... o tym że mógł ci zrobić krzywdę!

Twarz Olivii stężała na moment. Zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię ale nie odpowiedziała.

\- Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak się martwiłem! Nie zostawiłaś żadnej wiadomości! Napisałem do ciebie chyba z pięćdziesiąt wiadomości! Myślałem że oszaleję! Dzwoniłem nawet do Louise! Czy to... Olivia ja muszę wiedzieć... czy to... przez to co co powiedziałem wtedy?

Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. Podczas gdy początek wypowiedzi był niemal krzykiem to końcówka już łamiącym się szeptem. Usłyszał niewyraźnie że Olivia coś mówi. Podniósł wzrok i widocznie zauważyła jego nieme pytanie gdyż zaczęła już głośniej.

\- Nie chciałam... nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nie wiem co sobie myślałam ale...

\- Ale?

\- Ale widzę że ty chciałbyś już założyć rodzinę. Nawet jeśli mówisz że nie to wiem że robisz to ze względu na mnie.

\- Olivia, ja... my nie musimy... wiem że mamy jeszcze czas...

\- Wiem że to ci nie wystarcza. - z tymi słowami wskazała na ich mieszkanie. - Wiem że ja ci nie wystarczam. Nie mogę ci dać tego co chcesz. Nie chcę. Nie jestem gotowa.

\- Przestań. Nie mów tak. Wiesz że to ciebie chcę. To ciebie kocham.

\- Nie znoszę myśli że ci coś odbieram. Że jesteś przeze mnie nieszczęśliwy.

\- Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy. Mam wspaniałą pracę i kobietę którą kocham. Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję.

\- Obydwoje wiemy że to nie jest do końca prawda.

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nie po tym co poczuł widząc dziś tą kobietę z dzieckiem. Kogo on oszukuje? Jest więcej niż gotowy by założyć rodzinę. Chciał dawać miłość i być kochany. Zdobył pracę swoich marzeń, dojrzał, ma pieniądze i mieszkanie. Zakochał się i stworzył trwały związek. Nic dziwnego że poczuł że teraz jest na to idealna chwila. I mimo że nigdy nie powiedział tego Olivii to miała rację. Czuł że czegoś mu brakuje.

Przeciągająca się cisza potwierdziła tylko ostatnią wypowiedź Olivii. Popatrzył jej w oczy i znalazł tam smutek i rezygnację.

\- Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie tylko dlatego że się różnimy. Jestem pewien że uda się nam odnaleźć kompromis.

\- Jesteśmy już ze sobą siedem lat. Jestem pewna że od prawie pięciu myślisz o dzieciach. Ile jeszcze będziesz czekał? Ja... nie jestem gotowa. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę. - Dokończyła ciszej.

Próbował znaleźć na to odpowiedź ale czuł tylko mętlik w głowie. Czy to jest to co mu się wydaje? - Nie... Nie mów tak. Nie.

\- Ben. Ja nie użalam się teraz nad sobą. Myślałam nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu a ten twój... _żart_ tylko utwierdził mnie w tym co już i tak wiedziałam.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Olivia!

\- Ben. Myślę że nie możemy być już dłużej ze sobą. Doszliśmy do momentu w którym chcemy czegoś innego. Nie ma tutaj już szansy na kompromis.

\- Nie... nie nie nie! To moja wina? Przepraszam! Jeśli chcesz to nie będę więcej wspominać o dzieciach. Nigdy. Chcę być tylko z tobą. Olivia, nie skreślaj nas!

\- Nie Benedict. Przemyślałam to bardzo dobrze. To nie chodzi o ciebie. W każdym bądź razie nie tylko o ciebie. Po prostu już nie mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego co dawniej. Nie widzisz tego? Nasze drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić już dość dawno.

\- Bzdury! Mówisz tak teraz bo jest ci smutno i czujesz się winna. Możemy być dalej razem. Jestem tego pewien. Boże! Godzinę temu nawet nie przyszła mi do głowy myśl o rozstaniu.

\- Już zdecydowałam.

\- To ten facet, tak?! Ten który dał ci bluzę i odprowadził do taksówki? To on?! - Nie chciał tego mówić ale nie panował już nad sobą. Ręce trzęsły mu się tak że musiał odstawić i tak już pusty kubek. Jak w tak krótkim czasie wszystko mogło się tak zepsuć? Jeszcze parę dni temu wydawało mu się że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

\- Dobrze wiesz że nie. Proszę, Benedict, załatwmy to jak dorośli ludzie.

\- Jak... jak możesz mówić o... tym... o tym tak spokojnie? - słowa ledwo przecisnęły się przez zaciśnięte gardło. Nie mógł zdobyć się na wymówienie słowa „rozstanie”. Nie mógł nawet o nim myśleć.

\- Jak bardzo rani mnie patrzenie na to jak cierpisz to wolałabym obejść się bez dramatyzmu. Proszę. Rozstańmy się jak cywilizowani ludzie.

\- Siedem lat. Olivia, siedem lat nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

\- To były najwspanialsze lata mojego życia i zawsze będę o nich pamiętać. Benedict, jesteś wspaniałym, mądrym i przystojnym mężczyzną. Zawsze będę cię kochać.

\- Tylko nie wystarczająco.

Ze smutnym spojrzeniem podeszła i pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Zawsze.

 


	6. Aftershock

 

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go rzucona obok niego na łóżko walizka. Popatrzył na nią nadal czując się jak w pokręconym śnie. Gdzieś w rzeczywistym świecie rozmowa z Olivią potoczyła się całkowicie inaczej. Gdzieś w lepszym świecie siedzą teraz przytuleni na kanapie. Może nawet uprawiają teraz seks na zgodę. Zamrugał kilka razy. Miał dziwnie suche oczy. Zbyt długo wpatrywał się jeden punkt. Jeśli poruszy choć palcem to stanie się coś złego. Wydawało mu się że powinien coś zrobić, o czymś pomyśleć, coś sobie przypomnieć. Nie. Lepiej nie myśleć. Nie zastanawiać się. Nagle poczuł że jest mu duszno. Brakowało mu powietrza i zaczął szybciej oddychać. Co się dzieje? Coś jest nie tak. Nie, nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie. Nie myśl. Jakiś pierwotny instynkt podpowiedział mu że musi się wydostać z tego pokoju. Potrzebował powietrza. Podniósł się i chwiejnym krokiem skierował w stronę drzwi. Wydostać się stąd. Jak natrętną muchę odpędził pytanie o to dokąd idzie. Coś mu mówiło że nie powinien się zastanawiać kto i dlaczego je zadał. Ściągnął z wieszaka swoją starą, skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Potrzebował przestrzeni. Potrzebował powietrza.

 

***

 

 **MUZYKA:** **[The Kills – Fried my little brains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdisJv5j0xo) **

Zachodzące słońce dawało jeszcze ostatnie wrażenie ciepła. Zaciągnął się ostatnim papierosem z paczki, która straciła już dawno swój pierwotny kształt i leżała teraz zgnieciona gdzieś niedaleko. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Z jakiegoś powodu luty nie był zaliczany do sezonu na przejażdżki motorem. Przynajmniej nie na północnej półkuli. Oparł się o jeszcze ciepły silnik i schował rękę, w której nie trzymał papierosa, do kieszeni. Skórzana kurtka nie dawała mu wystarczająco ciepła, ale nie wyobrażał sobie jazdy w czymś innym. Miał ją jeszcze od czasów studiów i przeżył w niej niejedną przygodę w drodze. To głupie, ale noszenie jej dodawało mu odwagi. Bóg mu świadkiem że potrzebował jej teraz żeby pozbierać się do kupy. Co za bałagan. Jeszcze chwilę temu, wydawało mu się że miał wszystko co potrzeba do szczęścia, a teraz czuł że traci kontrolę. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone? Może muszą od siebie odpocząć, przemyśleć parę spraw. Gdy emocje już opadną może porozmawiają jeszcze raz i... właśnie co? Choć bolało go to tak samo jak jeszcze kilka godzin temu, był świadom tego że Olivia ma rację. Jak bardzo był głupi licząc że uda się ukryć jego żałosne marzenia o ojcostwie. Przez cały ten czas nieświadomie okłamywał i Olivię i siebie samego. Czy mógłby przyjąć myśl że nigdy nie zostanie ojcem i nadal z nią być? Nagłe ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy klatki piersiowej powiedziało mu że nie.

 

***

 

Gdy wrócił, mieszkanie było już puste. Rozejrzał się powoli, odwlekając konfrontację z rzeczywistością, gdy zakłócający brzęczącą mu w uszach ciszę dźwięk telefonu, zaprowadził go do sypialni. Omiótł wzrokiem pustą szafę i odebrał połączenie.

\- Gdzie do kurwy nędzy się podziewasz? Nie możesz chociaż odebrać cholernego telefonu?!

\- Martin.

\- Ooo, czyli jednak żyjesz? Brawo! Klękajcie narody! A może teraz łaskawie mi powiesz czemu cię dzisiaj nie było?

\- Ja... Martin, słuchaj nie mam siły ci teraz tego tłumaczyć. Proszę, nie każ mi się teraz tłumaczyć.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz? Nie przychodzisz sobie do pracy. Nawet nie zadzwoniłeś! To nie jest jakaś szkoła dla debili z zadupia! To jest UCL! Mam ci przypomnieć jak się starałeś o tą robotę?

\- Dobrze wiem gdzie pracuję a jeszcze lepiej pamiętam jak zdobyłem ta pracę!

\- Cudownie! Ten doktorat jednak ci się należał... Wiesz jaki ja tu mam teraz chaos?!

\- Koło teatralne! Kurwa!

\- O! Pan doktor przypomniał sobie czym miał dzisiaj zająć swoją leniwą dupę! Czeka tu na ciebie z trzydzieści osób a będzie jeszcze więcej! Mam cię tu widzieć za mniej niż godzinę! I ciesz się że masz kogoś, kto ci tą mimo wszystko zgrabną dupę ratuje!

\- Dziękuję... dziękuję.

\- Zamknij się już i pakuj się do tego twojego lansiarskiego samochodu!

\- On wcale nie jest...

\- Już!

\- Będę za trzydzieści minut.

\- Lepiej żebyś kurwa był.

 

Wydawało mu się że po powrocie nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić. Whisky i dopiero co kupiona paczka Marlboro kusiły. Ale może przyda mu się rozproszenie. Zabrał ze stolika kluczyki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi wypuszczając powoli powietrze.

 

***

 

 **MUZYKA:** **60.**[ **Lifehouse feat. Natasha Bedingfield - Between the Raindrops**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgeA8frWjvQ)

 

_Walking between the raindrops_  
_Riding the aftershock beside you_  
_Off into the sunset_  
_Living like there's nothing left to lose_  
_Chasing after gold mines_  
_Crossing the fine lines we knew_  
_Hold on and take a breath_  
_I'll be here every step_  
_Walking between the raindrops with you_

 

Siedząc na krześle, gdzieś przyciemnym korytarzu instytutu teatrologii, wybijała stopą refren swojej ulubionej piosenki. Trochę dziwnie czuła się w gronie tych kolorowych, rozgadanych i absolutnie artystycznie usposobionych osób. Kathy chyba zauważyła jej niepewną minę, bo posłała jej spod okna jeden ze swoich słynnych uśmiechów pt. „jest ok” na które nie da się nie odpowiedzieć. Ktoś z grupki, która spotkała się u niej wtedy w mieszkaniu, rzucił pomysł zapisania się do koła teatralnego i oto stoi tu teraz i czeka na pojawienie się organizatorów. A może było w tym trochę wpływu z zajęć o teatrze szekspirowskim? Teraz to już nieważne bo najwyraźniej nadchodził ktoś.

\- Jeżyk tutaj? Obudźcie mnie z tego koszmaru. - wysoka posiadaczka oplecionych koralikami dredów, stojąca niedaleko niej, najwyraźniej nie była zachwycona.

\- Chyba mu się drogi pomyliły...

\- Jemu nigdy nic się nie myli.

\- Ha! Prawda. Pamiętacie tą aferę z poprzedniego roku? Wywalił studenta bo pomylił mitozę z mimozą!

\- W sumie mu się trochę nie dziwię. Gość był idiotą.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. Ludzie, zróbcie przejście!

 

Niewysoki mężczyzna w szybkich, nerwowych ruchach przedostał się przez morze studentów, wspiął na kilka stopni, przyjrzał zgromadzonym, kilka razy odchrząknął i zaczął mocno poirytowanym tonem.

\- Ok. Ekhm. Wiem że już chwilę czekacie ale jeszcze trochę cierpliwości. Opiekun i koordynator koła utknął w korku i powinien być tu za – tu spojrzał przez dłuższą chwilę na zegarek, najwyraźniej obliczając coś w myślach – niecałe pół godziny. Wykorzystajcie jakoś pożytecznie ten czas i no nie wiem, poznajcie się, wypijcie kawę ale na litość boską ruszcie się i nie zagradzajcie przejścia! - kończąc swoją wypowiedź zeskoczył ze stopni, przegonił jeszcze kilku studentów i wymachując rękami zniknął za rogiem korytarza.

\- No teraz to ja już mam wodę z mózgu. Jedna sprawa widzieć jeżyka tutaj... ale słyszeć jak wygłasza oficjalne info na temat koła teatralnego to już przesada.

\- Nikt mi nie uwierzy. Wnukom to opowiadać będę.

\- Nie myślicie chyba że coś mu się w głowie poprzewracało i zamierza się bawić w aktora?

\- Wypluj te słowa! Może aktor byłby z niego zajebisty ale żyć by nam nie dał.

Z podsłuchanych rozmów, prowadzonych przez studentów stojących niedaleko, nie można było wywnioskować wiele. Poczuła się nieco niepewnie. Czyżby kolejna uniwersytecka legenda pogrążająca studentów na prawo i lewo? Dobrze że to koło nie jest obowiązkowe. Może będzie nawet ciekawie. A ten „Jeżyk” wydawał się mimo swego poirytowanie całkiem ciekawy. I cholernie seksowny. Może nie tak jak ten Cumberbatch, ale w każdym bądź razie wartym drugiego spojrzenia. Cholera, nikt jej wcześniej nie uprzedzał że na UCL kadra jest nie tylko wymagająca ale i gorąca. Tak jakby potrzebowała dodatkowych powodów żeby tu studiować. W każdym bądź razie zaczynało ją to coraz bardziej bawić. „Całkiem nieźle trafiłam” pomyślała z uśmiechem, dalej kiwając nogą.

 


	7. Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego

MUZYKA: 59. [Bat for Lashes – All your gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXK0Ejzin4c)

  
  


„ _Tego się nie spodziewałam. A w sumie powinnam._ _ ” _ pomyślała widząc kogo prowadził korytarzem ten sam facet który chwilę wcześniej kazał im się czymś zająć. 

\- Na co czekacie? Pakujcie się do sali. Profesor Cumberbatch za chwilę do was dołączy. - irytacja „Jeżyka” najwyraźniej była jego drugą naturą.

Potulnie weszli do sali choć kilkoro studentów jeszcze się ociągało najwyraźniej chcąc podsłuchać o czym będą rozmawiać profesorowie.

\- Już, już! Szkoda czasu. Sio mi stąd!

Gdy ostatni maruderzy znaleźli się już w sali mężczyźni zaczęli rozmowę. A raczej zaczął ją „Jeżyk” wspomagając się dość ekspresyjną gestykulacją i groźną miną.

\- Ale jaja! Najwyraźniej Cumberbatch zbiera ochrzan od Jeżyka. Pomyślałby ktoś że przy tej różnicy wysokości nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę...

Istotnie wyglądało na to że Profesor C coś przeskrobał bo nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. A raczej wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Tak jakby właśnie wyszedł z klubu dla motocyklistów. W obcisłych, czarnych dżinsach, białym podkoszulku i czarnej, skórzanej kurtce przypominał raczej studenta niż profesora. Zaczął coś niemrawo tłumaczyć niższemu mężczyźnie lecz ten machnął tylko ręką i wskazał na czekających wewnątrz studentów. Popatrzyli oboje na siebie dłużej, po czym wyższy z nich kiwnął głową. „Jeżyk” poklepał go kilka razy po ramieniu zatrzymując jeszcze na chwilę dłoń po czym Profesor ruszył w stronę sali po drodze przeczesując jeszcze ręką kilka razy włosy. Jako że stała tuż obok drzwi przecisnął się między nią a resztą studentów. Pachniał wiatrem, skórą i papierosami. „Cholera, może faktycznie był w klubie? To by tłumaczyło irytację „Jeżyka”. Ale nie jego późniejszy spokój i zmartwione spojrzenie którym wwiercał się mu właśnie w plecy.”

  
  


Wskoczył po kilku stopniach prowadzących na scenę, rozejrzał się po sali po czym podszedł do stojącej niedaleko konsolety i podniósł mikrofon. Sprawdził dźwięk i zaczął.

\- Halo, halo. Słychać mnie? Jeśli nie to to najlepiej będzie jeśli się uciszycie. Dziękuję. Witam was na pierwszym w tym semestrze spotkaniu organizacyjnym Koła Teatralnego UCL. Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć tutaj tylu nowych twarzy. Dla tych którzy mnie jeszcze nie znają nazywam się Benedict Cumberbatch i jestem profesorem nauk o literaturze a także opiekunem koła w tym roku.

Z tyłu sali rozległy się oklaski, gwizdy i okrzyki. Ktoś nawet krzyknął brawo. Profesor parsknął śmiechem a roztargnienie i napięcie które nie opuszczało go od wejścia do sali zauważalnie zelżało. Kiwnął głową i pomachał w kierunku tylnych rzędów a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. 

\- Umm... Dziękuję. Miło usłyszeć że ma się jednak poparcie w swojej pracy. Wracając do koła. Tak jak wspomniałem jesteście tu bo chcecie uczestniczyć w jego życiu. Ale musicie sobie zdawać sprawę z tego że to co tu robimy to poważna sprawa. Nie tolerujemy lekceważenia i nieobecności. Potrzebujemy też nie tylko aktorów ale i scenarzystów, makijażystów czy kostiumologów. Dobrze się zastanówcie bo przyjmiemy tylko osoby w pełni zdecydowane na ciężką pracę i odpowiedzialność. - Tutaj popatrzył przez chwilę na zgromadzonych chcąc pokazać ze to co mówi jest ważne.

\- Spotkania odbywają się raz w tygodniu w piątkowe popołudnia. Jak część z was pewnie już wie każdy semestr pracy kończymy przedstawieniem otwartym dla całego uniwersytetu a dodatkowo bierzemy też udział w ogólnokrajowym przeglądzie kół teatralnych. Muszę z dumą przyznać że kilkukrotnie zostaliśmy już docenieni. - tutaj uśmiechnął się do grupy studentów siedzących w pierwszych rzędach.

\- Mam nadzieję że ten semestr będzie co najmniej tak owocny jak poprzedni a poprzeczka postawiona jest naprawdę wysoko. Na dzisiejszym spotkaniu proszę Was żebyście porozmawiali z członkami koła różnych sekcji i zastanowili się do której z nich chcecie należeć. Możecie zapisać się tylko do jednej ale gwarantuję że nie będziecie mieć czasu na więcej. Nie jeżeli chcecie wykonać swoją pracę dobrze. Nie musicie dzisiaj decydować. Macie czas do następnego spotkania, czyli dokładnie tydzień. Przedstawiciele sekcji wręczą wam wizytówki i materiały informacyjne. Jakieś pytania? Jeśli nie to chciałbym jeszcze na koniec przekazać że mam nadzieję na to że razem będziemy nie tylko ciężko pracować ale też i świetnie bawić. Dziękuję i zapraszam na scenę Monikę która przedstawi wam rozkład stanowisk sekcji. - zakończył swoją wypowiedź uśmiechem po czym zeskoczył ze sceny. Od razu został otoczony przez grupę studentów siedzących wcześniej w pierwszych rzędach i zaczął z nimi żywo dyskutować.

  
  


***

  
  


\- Gdzie się zapisujesz?

\- O! Kathy! Skradasz się jak kot. Nie zauważyłam cię.

\- Gdybyś nie chodziła taka ciągle zamyślona i wgapiona w Cumberbatcha to zauważyłabyś jak macham do ciebie.

\- Ej! Wcale się w niego nie wgapiam!

\- Taa... Jasne... Nie mówię że nie ma na co patrzeć bo ma bardzo zgrabną...

\- Hej, hej, hej! To nie tak! Gdzie miałam niby patrzeć kiedy przemawiał?

\- Przemówienie swoją drogą ale później też nie spuszczałaś z niego wzroku.

\- Doszukujesz się czegoś gdzie nic nie ma. Lepiej powiedz mi gdzie się zapisałaś.

\- I wcale Ci się nie dziwię bo w tej kurtce wyglądał jak lepsza wersja Jamesa Deana.

\- Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz skąd czerpię cierpliwość do przebywania z tobą...

\- Z twego złotego serca oczywiście.

\- Na pochlebstwach daleko nie zajedziesz.

\- Praktyka temu przeczy.

\- Na mnie się to nie sprawdza.

\- I tu się mylisz. - odpowiedziała jej wystawiając język. Popatrzyły na siebie i wybuchnęły śmiechem.

\- Podejrzewam że lepiej nie zagłębiać się dalej w ten temat, prawda?

\- Mądra dziewczynka. Gdybym Ci powiedziała straciłabym ostatni sposób na wyłudzenie notatek.

\- Zawsze możesz proponować w zamian twoją legendarną kawę. To akurat wiem że na mnie działa. 

\- Ha! Też prawda. To gdzie się zapisujesz?

\- Aktorstwo albo kostiumy, a ty?

\- Makijaż.

\- Fajnie. Masz do tego dryg.

\- Dzięki. Gadałam już z opiekunką sekcji i organizują dla świeżaków kurs.

\- Super! Nie spodziewałam się że to koło tak prężnie działa. Widziałaś ile osób przyszło?

\- Nie myśl się że wszyscy zostaną.

\- Wiem, wiem ale mimo wszystko...

\- Wiesz co? Chodź dziś do mnie. Zaczyna się weekend, zaszalejmy!

\- W sumie... ok! Tylko wpadnijmy po drodze do mnie po jakieś wyjściowe ciuchy. W tym to raczej nigdzie mnie nie wpuszczą. - Popatrzyła w dół na swoje potargane dżinsy i trampki.

\- Pff! Więcej wiary w siebie. Z twoją urodą wpuścili by cię do Playboy Mansion nawet w worku po ziemniakach.

\- Hhahah! Kocham twoje komplementy!

\- Pakuj tyłek do auta. Strzeż się London City! Nadchodzimy!

 


	8. Trudno kochać

**MUZYKA – 61.[Kayah & Bregovic – Trudno kochać ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ34BJv9Sns)**

Wsiadł do auta i popatrzył na pusty już parking. Nie miał ochoty jechać do pustego mieszkania. Spojrzał na ekran telefonu. Jedna wiadomość nieodebrana.

_Jeśli chcesz pogadać po spotkaniu to jestem do dyspozycji._

Jedną ręką wystukał odmowę. Nie miał teraz ochoty spotykać się z Martinem. Wspaniały z niego kumpel i znają się już tyle lat ale... z jego energią, dziećmi i wieloletnim szczęśliwym związkiem nie zrozumiałby. Na razie wystarczy to że powiedział mu że nie jest już z Olivią. Olivia... Wybrał jej ale nie odebrała. Nie zdziwił się. Westchnął i oparł głowę o siedzenie masując powieki. Andrew? Nie... nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nie na ten temat. Jeszcze nie teraz. Przewinął listę kontaktów i w końcu wybrał numer.

\- Tom? Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Cześć stary! Co słychać?

\- W sumie to... - głęboki wdech. Zawsze miał problemy z przyznawaniem się do porażek. - nie najlepiej. Słuchaj, masz ochotę na jednego?

\- Kiedy?

\- Umm... w sumie to teraz.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. - usłyszał przygłuszoną rozmowę. Tom chyba zasłonił słuchawkę dłonią. - Ok, gdzie się widzimy?

\- Wiesz, jeśli jesteś z kimś... nie musisz...

\- Nie ma o czym gadać. Jesteś moim kumplem i najwyraźniej masz kłopoty. Koniec tematu. Co powiesz na ten bar co ostatnio ?

\- Ten co ostatnio? - podrapał się za uchem – może być.

\- To na miejscu za pół godziny.

\- Dzięki stary.

\- Nie ma za co.

Rozłączył się i popatrzył jeszcze raz na parking. Dwie dziewczyny wsiadały właśnie rozchichotane do auta. Jedna z nich odgrywała parodię sceny Julii na balkonie, a druga z nich z całych sił starała się przestać śmiać. Rozpoznał w nich swoje studentki. Widział je też dziś na spotkaniu koła. Uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień z uniwersytetu. „Czuję się dziś tak staro.” - pomyślał wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

 

***

 

    

\- Ben! Świetnie wyglądasz! Dawno nie widziałem tej kurtki. - wysoki blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku

\- Tom. Uhhh! Jak na takie chuchro jesteś strasznie silny. - roześmiał się Ben.

\- Ostatnio dużo ćwiczę. Wiesz... nowa rola. - odpowiedział nieśmiało

\- Nic nie mówiłeś...

\- Wiem i przepraszam. Głupio mi...

\- Ty i twoje maniery... Mów o co chodzi.

\- Słuchaj! Film zapowiada się niesamowicie. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie grałem! Akcja dzieje się na dzikim zachodzie i zgadnij kto jest szeryfem. - z dumnym uśmiechem popatrzył na swojego rozmówcę.

\- Nie za młody jesteś na szeryfa? To jakaś komedia?

\- Bardziej kino drogi. Ale o to chodzi. Mam być żółtodziobem który przechodzi ciężką drogę życia i ustawia sobie priorytety. Mówię ci, scenariusz – złoto!

\- Super, naprawdę! Gratulacje! Hmm... Pamiętasz jak raz wypiliśmy o jedno piwo za dużo i opowiadałeś mi o swoich marzeniach z dzieciństwa?

\- O rany... myślałem że nie pamiętasz tego. To było chyba na pierwszym roku?

\- Na twoje nieszczęście mam świetną pamięć. Opowiadałeś mi wtedy że zawsze chciałeś być rewolwerowcem. Teraz masz swoją szansę na noszenie spodni z frędzlami.

\- Hej! Nie ma się z czego śmiać. Nie będzie tam żadnych frędzli. Chyba.

\- Hahha. Jestem pewien że podbijesz tą kreacją jeszcze kilka milionów niewieścich serc.

\- Umm... zawstydzasz mnie.

\- Wybacz ale uwielbiam kiedy robisz tą minę.

\- Jaką minę? Nie robię żadnej miny.

\- Tą kiedy wiesz, że zrobiłeś coś zajebistego ale skromność nie pozwala ci się chwalić. Tylko mi nie wmawiaj że się mylę bo za długo cię znam i razem chodziliśmy na aktorstwo. Znam wszystkie sztuczki!

\- Hahha!Ok, ok. tu mnie masz! - odpowiedział podnosząc ręce w geście poddania.

\- Bam! Bam! - Ben wycelował w niego rewolwerem zrobionym z dłoni i teatralnie zdmuchnął proch przed schowaniem „broni” do kabury. - Kiepski z ciebie szeryf.

\- Dopiero się uczę.

\- Taa...

**MUZYKA: 62.[Kayah & Bregovic - Tabakiera ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZjbJXxKxao)**

Zamilkli na chwilę. Chyba obydwoje poczuli dziwną melancholię. Ile to już lat minęło od beztroskiego studiowania i cotygodniowych wypadów do pubu.

\- Benedict...

\- Tak? - cichy głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Wiedział o co zapyta teraz Tom. W końcu po to się spotkali a siedzą tu już od godziny.

\- Słuchaj, ta... sprawa o której wspominałeś przez telefon. Chcesz dalej tym rozmawiać?

\- Tak. To znaczy... najchętniej to zapomniałbym o tym i poszedł spać ale jestem już dużym chłopcem, prawda? Samo nic nie zniknie.

Tom pokiwał kilka razy głową przygryzając wnętrze policzka. Widać było że skupia się na tym co przyjaciel ma mu do powiedzenia.

\- Uch... Nie jestem w tym dobry. W skrócie można powiedzieć że rozstaliśmy się z Olivią. A raczej... że to ona zostawiła mnie. - Skrzywił się na myśl jak żałośnie brzmiał jego głos. Może jeszcze za wcześnie na rozmowę z innymi? Powinien poczekać parę dni, przemyśleć całą sytuację i przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego. Ludzie się rozstają. To że byli razem tak długo i nie raz zaświtała mu myśl że to ta jedyna nie oznaczało że powinien wyciągać kumpla ze spotkania i zmuszać go do wysłuchiwania jego lamentów.

\- Cokolwiek teraz sobie myślisz przestań w tym momencie.

\- Cc... co? - Po raz kolejny tego wieczora wyrwał się z gorzkiego zamyślenia. Chyba faktycznie się starzeje.

\- Co zrobiłbyś gdybym zadzwonił do ciebie w środku nocy pytając czy możemy się spotkać?

\- Zapytałbym kiedy i gdzie. Też pytanie.

\- To dlaczego masz wątpliwości co do tego że zrobiłbym to samo dla ciebie. Widzę to na twojej twarzy. Sam wspomniałeś wcześniej że długo się znamy. Poza tym umiem czytać z twarzy. To mój zawód.

\- Ja... masz rację. Znowu to robię? Zamykam się w sobie?

\- Dokładnie. Widzę że pewne rzeczy ze szkoły nadal pamiętasz. - Skomentował Tom biorąc łyka ze swojego kufla. - Kontynuuj.

Opowiedział mu całą historię nie opuszczając niczego. Starał się nawet używać dokładnie tych samych słów których użyli w rozmowie z Olivią żeby mieć pewność że przedstawia sytuację dokładnie tak jak ona wyglądała. Może spojrzenie z zewnątrz pomoże mu zrozumieć co się stało i nawet naprawić ten ambaras? Tom wysłuchał bez słowa wszystkiego co miał mu do opowiedzenia, po czym pomilczał jeszcze chwilę żeby w końcu nachylić się nad stołem w kierunku Benedicta i spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- To co ci mam do powiedzenia... Chciałbym żebyś wiedział że traktuję tą naszą rozmowę bardzo poważnie i chciałbym żebyś poznał moje zdanie na ten temat. Słuchaj... Myślę że to nawet dobrze że się rozstaliście. Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Posłuchaj do końca. - Dłonią uciszył Bena który zaczął się oburzać. - Z tego co mówisz to była kwestia czasu. Mimo tego że ty nie widziałeś że tak jest, widziała to Olivia. Znam cię Benedict. Kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy masz klapki na oczach. Wydaje ci się że to już koniec i może być tylko lepiej a tu nadchodzi zimny prysznic. Powiedz mi, jak ty sobie teraz wyobrażasz kontynuację takiego związku?

Tom popatrzył na swojego rozmówcę. Benedict siedział z pochylonymi nisko w krześle patrząc na resztkę piwa w kuflu. Nie przypadkowo wybrał ten pub. Za każdym razem gdy któryś z nich chciał się wygadać przychodzili właśnie tutaj. Ściany z gołej cegły, drewniane, solidne meble, przyciemnione światło i zawsze obecny dym papierosowy nadawały miejscu męski charakter. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na swojego przyjaciela. Żal mu było tego że cierpi ale to co powiedział było prawdą. Nie pasowali do siebie z Olivią. Wiedział to już odkąd pierwszy raz ją spotkał. Ben był wtedy taki szczęśliwy przedstawiając ją jako swoją „partnerkę”. Westchnął i wypił jeszcze kilka łyków piwa. Nie takie zawirowania przechodzili. Z tym też sobie poradzi.

 


	9. Dym

**MUZYKA:[alt-J (∆) Breezeblocks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVeMiVU77wo) **

_Muscle to muscle and toe to toe_  
 _The fear has gripped me but here I go_  
 _My heart sinks as I jump up_  
 _Your hand grips hand as my eyes shu_ t

 

Ledwo zaparkowały przed jej kamienicą gdy Kathy już wysiadała z samochodu. Ta dziewczyna to ma energię za trzech!

\- Pospiesz się! Wiesz ile zajmie mi prostowanie włosów?

\- Będziesz prostować włosy? Po co? Przecież masz takie piękne loczki.

\- Dziś mam ochotę wyglądać inaczej. Szybciej, szybciej z tymi kluczami.

Wpakowały się do mieszkania i udały prosto w stronę sypialni. Otwierając drzwi Sophie przypomniała sobie że w zasadzie ma gościa.

\- Umm... masz ochotę może na herbatę? - zapytała niepewnie z ręką na klamce.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Bierzmy te ciuchy i w drogę! Zabawa czeka.

Roześmiały się i Sophie niedbałym gestem wskazała Kathy swoją szafę. W takich sprawach polegała na jej guście.

\- Nawet nie wiem czego tam szukasz. Nie mam zbyt wiele ciuchów które nadawały by się do klubu. - odpowiedziała jej sadowiąc się wygodnie na łóżku ze swoją poduchą w kształcie serca.

\- Aj tam. Coś dopasujemy. - usłyszała z wnętrza szafy.

Po kilku małych kłótniach i komentarzach na temat „ciuchowego lenistwa pewnych osób” oraz „zawyżonych oczekiwań aspirujących stylistek” wydawało się już że zestaw na dzisiejszy wieczór jest gotowy. Wydawało się gdyż dźwięk zaskoczenia który wydała z samego dna szafy Kathy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

\- A co to jest? No, no. Nie wspominałaś mi że masz w szafie coś takiego.

Sophie momentalnie zbladła. Domyślała się już co wygrzebała Kathy. Cholera! Zapomniała że dalej je ma.

\- Takie piękne spodnie. Serce mnie boli patrząc jak zalegają gdzieś pod kupką dresów. To powinno być karalne. - Kathy dumna ze swoich poszukiwań trzymała w rękach bardzo wąskie, bardzo skórzane spodnie z kilkoma przeszyciami. Błysk zachwytu w jej oczach wskazywał że niewiele brakowało by zaczęła je do siebie tulić.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Jak to nie? Założę się że wyglądasz w nich obłędnie!

\- Kupiłam je bardzo dawno temu pod wpływem chwili i nie... poza tym pewnie są już na mnie za małe.

\- Nie dowiesz się póki ich nie założysz, prawda?

Cholera. Miała rację. A i prawda jest taka że chętnie odświeżyła by swoje wspomnienia na temat tego konkretnego artykułu odzieżowego.

\- Dawaj je tutaj.

\- Ha! Wiedziałam że się nim nie oprzesz. Twoje szczęście że jestem szersza w biodrach bo zostałabyś ofiarą kradzieży.

  


\- No dobra... Chyba nie jest źle?

\- Nie jest źle? Dziewczyno... Wyglądasz jak milion dolców. A raczej twoja dolna połowa bo ten sweterek totalnie nie pasuje.

\- Przecież wiem. - przewróciła oczami sprawdzając jak wygląda jej tyłek w lustrze. Faktycznie całkiem nieźle. - To co? Szukamy czegoś na górę? - zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z odbicie Kathy w lustrze. Entuzjazm widoczny na twarzy przyjaciółki i jej podniesione w górę kciuki wystarczyły jej za odpowiedź.

  


***

  


Wrócili taksówką gdyż żaden z nich nie był w stanie prowadzić. Biedny taksiarz niechętnie pozwolił im wsiąść prawdopodobnie bojąc się o stan dywaników na końcu kursu. Po czasie jednak zrelaksował się i zaczął nawet nucić gdy zaczęli śpiewać donośnie „Show must go on”. Nie żeby miał wielki wybór gdy byli tak przekonywający. Pożegnali się wylewnie po czym Tom pojechał dalej a Ben rozpoczął powolną i krętą wędrówkę w stronę drzwi swojego mieszkania. „Dobrze że jutro niedziela” wymruczał pod nosem, podnosząc po raz drugi kluczyki które dzisiejszej nocy, a w zasadzie już wczesnego poranka, zdecydowały się odmówić współpracy. W końcu udało mu się otworzyć drzwi i zrzucić buty. Rzucił się na łóżko w ciuchach i od razu zasnął.

  


Rano obudził go telefon od Toma.

\- Stary, chyba jesteśmy na językach. Ktoś nam wczoraj zrobił parę zdjęć i właśnie dostaję od menedżerki za psucie wizerunku. - Po głosie poznał że Tom raczej się nie przejął.

\- Cholera jasna! Przepraszam. Zapominam że jesteś teraz osobą publiczną.

\- Wiesz że nic sobie z tego nie robię. Chciałem tylko żebyś wiedział. Wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek. Poza ty na tych zdjęciach wyglądasz na bardziej zdewastowanego ode mnie.

\- Dzięki. Ty zawsze jesteś w porządku. Czekaj, czekaj jak to bardziej zdewastowanego?

\- Jak głowa?

\- Przypomina mi że już nie mogę pić tak jak na studiach. Tom, co to za zdjęcia?

\- Shh. Nie przejmuj się. Może chcesz dziś też gdzieś wyskoczyć?

\- Dzięki ale mam trochę prac do zrecenzowania. Poza tym menedżerka chyba by cię zniszczyła.

\- Nią się nie przejmuj. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem i to jeszcze od studiów. W tym przypadku nie ma nic do gadania.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Dziś siedzę w domu.

\- Ok, jak chcesz. Ale jakby co to wiesz że możesz do mnie uderzać.

\- Nie rozpadnę się. To tylko zerwanie... Zdarza się.

\- Znam cię wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć jak przeżywasz takie sprawy. Poza tym to _nie tylko zerwanie_ ale zakończenie najdłuższego związku wśród moich znajomych. Wiem że miałeś poważne plany co do Olivii.

\- Nie policzyłeś Martina i Amandy...

\- No tak. Ale to bardziej twoi znajomi niż moi. No ale nic. Skoro dziś kanapujesz to daję ci spokój. Trzymaj się.

\- Cześć. I dzięki za wczoraj.

\- Nie dziękuj.

Rozłączył się i pomasował skronie. Miał okropnego kaca ale zamiast odpoczywać wolał dzisiejszy dzień poświęcić pracy. Zawsze tak robił gdy miał problemy. Lepiej się czymś zająć i nie pogrążać się w niewesołych myślach.

  


***

  


\- Jeszcze jedno klepnięcie po tyłku i oddam ale w twarz! Skąd się bierze to niewychowane bydło?

\- Aj noo... Nikogo nie usprawiedliwiam ale twój tyłek wygląda dziś wyjątkowo... klepalnie. To pewnie przez te spodnie.

\- Hhahah... Tylko że nie mogę zdecydować, czy mam się czuć przez to obrażona czy doceniona.

\- Wybrałabym tą bardziej pozytywną opcję. Nie mów mi że nie pochlebia ci to zainteresowanie.

\- Doradzić to ty umiesz ale dzięki wielkie za takie _zainteresowanie_ ze strony typów którzy klepią obce dziewczyny po tyłkach w klubie.

\- Obce? To znajome dziewczyny już klepać można?

\- Czepiasz się. Chodzi mi o to że... no... wiesz o co mi chodzi! Nie masz nic przeciwko temu że twój Kyle cię czasem klepnie, prawda?

\- No wiem, wiem. Po prostu bawi mnie to jak nie możesz się wysłowić wielka studentko literatury.

\- Ej! Jestem dopiero na pierwszym roku! Jeszcze zadziwię świat! - Odpowiedziała ze śmiechem na zaczepkę przyjaciółki.

\- Też mi usprawiedliwienie.

\- Bywasz wredna, wiesz? - Odpowiedziała dalej się uśmiechając.

\- I tak mnie kochasz.

  


 


	10. Zaułek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wrażenie że ta historia rozwija się sama a ja ją tylko przepisuję.

**MUZYKA:[Susanne Sundfor & Royksopp – Running to the sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzz_Bm0uaWs)**

_Można by mieć nadzieję że po ponad dwóch miesiącach od rozstania powinienem chociaż trochę się ogarnąć i ruszyć do przodu._ \- Pomyślał wpatrując się tępo w resztkę zimnego tosta. Prawda była jednak taka że nadal tęsknił za Olivią. Próbował do niej dzwonić. Nawet spotkali się kilka razy. Dużo rozmawiali. Nie było mu łatwo zakończyć wieloletni związek. Przełknął dumę i prosił by do niego wróciła ale Olivia była nieustępliwa. Chciała zakończyć wszystko jednym, czystym cięciem. Nie przeciągać rozstania i ruszyć dalej. Nie to co on. On zawsze będzie ją kochał. Patrzyła na niego smutno ale nie zmieniła zdania. Po czasie zaczął rozumieć że to faktycznie koniec i że miała rację. Nie mogli być szczęśliwi chcąc czegoś innego. Tylko że wcale nie było mu przez to łatwiej.

  


***

 

**MUZYKA:[Santigold – Disparate Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIMMZQJ1H6E)**

**[Royksopp – Shomething in my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_aFSNB8E5Y)**

 

**_You say that time can't heal_ **  
**_The broken heart you stole_ **  
**_I don't know what's real?!_ **  
**_You are what I can't be_ **

_/Royksopp - Something In My Heart/_

Wiosenne Święto Teatru Uniwersytetu rokrocznie gromadziło tłumy. I nic dziwnego biorąc pod uwagę dostępne darmowe spektakle, wystawy, warsztaty czy pokazy. Wielką atrakcją była zawsze strefa dla dzieci. Organizatorzy za punkt honoru obrali sobie zaznajamianie ze sztuką teatru już najmłodszych widzów. Niejeden student wspominał, że zafascynowany w dzieciństwie przez to wydarzenie, wybrał później bez zastanowienia jako miejsce swojej dalszej edukacji właśnie UCL. Było to również jedno z ulubionych wydarzeń w ciągu roku akademickiego profesora Benedicta Cumberbatcha choć tym razem będzie miało dla niego słodko – gorzki posmak...

Mimo długiego i pracowitego okresu przygotowań uwielbiał tą krzątaninę. Uwielbiał organizować coraz to nowsze atrakcje i zaskakiwać gości. Przeczuwał że tegoroczne święto będzie szczególnie udane. Zaangażował członków koła teatralnego oraz kilkunastu innych studentów i wolontariuszy i był pod wrażeniem ich kreatywności i pracowitości. Zwłaszcza jednej ze swoich studentek i jednocześnie członkini sekcji kostiumowej. Gdy widział ją na pierwszych spotkaniach nie był zbyt zadowolony. Nie podobało mu się że takie osoby uczestniczą w życiu koła, a które przecież było jego oczkiem w głowie. Nie po tym jak zachowała się na pierwszym wykładzie. Potem jednak musiał przyznać że się mylił i za szybko ją ocenił. Sophie była pomysłowa i potrafiła motywować grupę do działania. Świetnie zgrała się zresztą zespołu i doszło do tego że większość pytań kostiumy, a często i inne sprawy, kierował bez namysłu do niej. Dobrze się dogadywali i uwielbiał jej poczucie humoru. Sam przed sobą tego nie przyznawał ale był trochę zafascynowany i chętnie by ją lepiej poznał. A to, że czasami łapał się na tym, że mówił na wykładzie, jakby poza nimi w sali nikogo nie było, nie musiało nic znaczyć. Po prostu ją lubił i czuł że go rozumiała. Wykonał jeszcze kilka telefonów żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i skierował się do garderoby. Dziś czas na coś luźnego – pomyślał wybierając granatowe polo i czarną fedorę.

  


***

  


\- Co się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony widząc Sophie prowadzącą małą, zapłakaną dziewczynkę o blond loczkach i rozbitym kolanie.

\- Mała chyba się zgubiła. Udało mi się tylko dowiedzieć że ma na imię Mary i ma pięć lat. Mógłbyś się nią chwilę zająć kiedy ja będę ogłaszać to przez mikrofon?

\- Jasne, jasne. Chodź Mary, obejrzyjmy to kolanko. Mam na imię Benedict i kiedyś chciałem zostać doktorem. - wyciągnął do dziewczynki rękę i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

Sophie poprosiła o udostępnienie na chwilę mikrofonu a wracając do namiotu w którym zostawiła Bena z Mary (nieoficjalnie mówili sobie po imieniu gdyż tak było po prostu łatwiej) wzięła dla niej kubeczek soku i żelki. Dziewczynka była przestraszona i dobrze byłoby ją czymś zająć do pojawienia się rodziców. Próbowała właśnie łokciem otworzyć sobie wejście na zaplecze gdy usłyszała głos Bena. Klęcząc bandażował kolano dziewczynki która wyglądała już na dużo spokojniejszą i przyglądała się jego poczynaniom z ciekawością.

\- No i jak kochanie? Już tak nie boli, prawda? - Popatrzył na dziewczynkę z uśmiechem.

\- Mama zawsze całuje żeby nie bolało. - Ben zmieszał się nieco ale spełnił życzenie pięciolatki i delikatnie pocałował zabandażowane kolano.

\- Lepiej?

\- Teraz tak. Dziękuję. Jesteś bardzo kochany! - Zarzuciła mu swoje pulchne rączki na szyję i pocałowała głośno w policzek. - Jak będę duża to chcę mieć takiego męża jak ty.

Odwzajemnił uścisk i mogło się to Sophie wydawać ale chyba nieco się zasmucił.

\- Jestem pewna Mary że znajdziesz wspaniałego męża. - Sophie uznała że dość już stania w drzwiach i czas zaznaczyć swoją obecność.

Benedict gwałtownie podniósł wzrok i zarumienił się. Mary nadal nie chciała go puścić więc wstał i wziął ją na ręce.

\- Och. Umm... Nie zauważyłem kiedy weszłaś. Znalazłaś rodziców Mary?

\- Jeszcze nie ale podałam informację gdzie mogą się zgłosić i myślę że powinni zaraz tu być. Jak tam Mary? Czujesz się już lepiej? - zapytała z uśmiechem odwracając swoją uwagę od Bena.

\- Tak. I Ben jest bardzo fajny i go bardzo lubię. Ty też go na pewno lubisz. Jesteś jego dziewczyną?

\- Ja... tak... to znaczy nie! On jest... znaczy się... my... Po prostu bardzo go lubię.

Momentalnie jej twarz zaczęła płonąć. Uch. To było zawstydzające. Skrycie podkochiwała się w nim. Wysoki, inteligentny. Przystojny i zawsze dobrze ubrany. No i ten głos rozpinający staniki w promieniu kilku kilometrów. A najlepsze było to, że nie miał cienia świadomości tego, jak działał na kobiety. Zapomniała jak bardzo bezpośrednie są dzieci. Mary zadała jej całkiem niewinne pytanie a ona oczywiście musiała zareagować jak nieopierzona nastolatka. Nie ma szans żeby teraz spojrzała mu w twarz. Co za wstyd! Studentka podkochująca się w wykładowcy. Jakby żywcem wyjęte z taniego romansidła. Czuła na sobie świdrujący wzrok Benedicta i niemal słyszała jak pracują trybiki w jego mózgu przetwarzając jej reakcję. Proszę, niech ziemia się otworzy i mnie pochłonie. Albo niech mnie porwie UFO! Wybawiło ją jednak nie trzęsienie ziemi a nie mniej gwałtowna i rozhisteryzowana matka Mary.

\- Gdzie moje dziecko? Oh!

Pełna emocji kobieta wpadła z impetem do namiotu lecz widząc Benedicta przytulającego dziewczynkę zatrzymała się i głośno nabrała powietrza. Uspokoiwszy się nieco poprawiła szybko włosy i oblizując usta podeszła kołysząc się na wysokich obcasach do mężczyzny, rzucając po drodze Sophie krótkie spojrzenie.

\- To pan jest tym bohaterem który odnalazł moje dziecko! Tak bardzo się martwiłam! Ciężko jest być w dzisiejszych czasach samotną matką.

Szczególnie podkreślając ostatnie dwa słowa kobieta zaczęła spoglądać spod rzęs na Benedicta podejrzanie często mrugając. Mimo woli Sophie poczuła coś na kształt rozbawienia i irracjonalnej zazdrości. Matka Mary była bardzo atrakcyjną, wyglądającą na pewną siebie blondynką o starannym makijażu. Coś w jej ubiorze i zachowaniu wskazywało na to że niekoniecznie przyszła tu tylko dla obchodów święta.

Ben z drugiej strony wydawał się zawstydzony. Chyba nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić z oczywistym flirtem ze strony matki Mary. Zwłaszcza że trzymał na rękach jej dziecko a mała ani myślała go puścić.

\- Ben był dla mnie bardzo dobry, mamo! I skleił mi kolano! I pocałował żeby nie bolało! Kocham go! - Dziewczynka podsumowała swoją wypowiedź kolejnym siarczystym buziakiem. - Pięknie pachniesz... - westchnęło dziecko wtulając się w kołnierzyk jego koszulki. On sam stawał się coraz bardziej czerwony i wyraźnie zawstydzony.

\- To piękne że są jeszcze tacy dżentelmeni. Jeśli mogę się panu jakoś zrewanżować... A swoją drogą to mam na imię Caroline.

Zupełnie ignorując Sophie wyciągnęła dłoń na widok której, wszystkie manikiurzystki świata zamruczałyby z aprobatą.

\- Benedict. - kobieta przytrzymała jego dłoń obiema rękami i spojrzała mu w oczy.

 _Taki facet i nie wie co ze sobą zrobić gdy ktoś z nim flirtuje. Zwłaszcza taka sztuka jak ta Caroline._ \- Pomyślała zgryźliwie Sophie opuszczając namiot.

\- Umm... nie, nie trzeba. To nic takiego. W zasadzie to nie ja znalazłem Mary tylko... - Odwrócił się szukając wzrokiem Sophie ale ta już była za drzwiami. _Świetnie..._

\- Może jednak dasz się namówić na kawę? - odpowiedziała Caroline odbierając od niego córkę.

\- Dziękuję ale nie. Jestem zajęty. Tak. Jestem bardzo zajęty. W zasadzie to jestem jednym z organizatorów dzisiejszego dnia i... - był rozkojarzony i chciał już zakończyć tą rozmowę.

\- O! To wspaniale. Pracujesz tutaj?

\- Takkk... Jestem wykładowcą literatury. Przepraszam ale zdaje się że jestem potrzebny.

\- Oczywiście. Rozumiem. Może... może wymienimy się numerami? - w jej spojrzeniu było coś co nie do końca podobało się Benowi. Podrapał się zażenowany za uchem. Nieswojo się czuł wobec jawnego zainteresowania z jej strony. Zwłaszcza na oczach swoich studentek. Poza tym Caroline wydawała się dość nachalna i nie w jego typie. Głupio było mu ją spławiać w obecności Mary.

\- Myślę że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Przepraszam cię ale naprawdę muszę już iść.

Pomachał Mary i jej mamie i wyszedł szybko z namiotu. Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się wkoło. Miał parę spraw do przypilnowania ale mogły poczekać. Miał w tej chwili ogromną ochotę na papierosa. Poklepał się po kieszeniach spodni i wyciągnął paczkę czerwonych Marlboro kierując się w stronę spokojnie wyglądającego zaułka. Lepiej nie pokazywać się z fajką w ustach na publicznym wydarzeniu uczelni.

 


	11. Dym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i śmiesznie się stało że nazwałam swoją bohaterkę Sophie a tu pojawiły się plotki o kobiecie o tym imieniu w życiu Benedicta. Nad wieloma karierami się zastanawiałam ale wróżki jeszcze nigdy...

MUZYKA:  [Radiohead – Creep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk)  
                    [The xx - Sunset](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGCtyvWAE3g)

**_We make believe, I've never seen your face, you neither me_ **  
**_You catch my eye, I'll register a smile_ **  
**_You were more than just a friend, oh the feeling_ **  
**_It never came to an ending, I can't bear to see you_ **

_/The XX - Sunset/_

 

 

 

\- Nie wiedziałam że palisz.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił. Nie zauważył wcześniej że ktoś już w wybranym przez niego miejscu palił.

\- Sporadycznie. Nie wiedziałem że  _ ty _ palisz.

\- Najwyraźniej palę tak często jak i ty. 

Odpalił papierosa zaciągając się głęboko i przymykając oczy. Olivia nie znosiła gdy palił więc gdy miał gorszy humor i ochotę na fajkę musiał kryć się. Jak uczniak. Sophie natomiast... Kątem oka widział jak starała się skrywać rzucane mu spojrzenia. Zastanawiał się czemu. Czy to przez to że widziała go z Caroline? Albo przez swoje zmieszanie przy pytaniu zadanym przez Mary. Mary... Ile by dał żeby mieć taką córkę jak ona. Wiedział że dzisiejsze święto po raz kolejny przypomni mu że minął kolejny rok a on nadal nie zbliżył się nawet do idei ojcostwa. A już szczególnie teraz po rozstaniu z Olivią. Pogrążył się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach na chwilę tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. 

  
  


Starała się na niego nie patrzeć ale to było zbyt trudne. Profesor Cumberbatch wyglądał niezwykle stojąc zamyślony, w przyciemnionym świetle, co jakiś czas wypuszczając smużkę dymu. Chciała zrobić mu w tym momencie zdjęcie. Sceneria była naelektryzowana jego obecnością. Sposób w jaki trzymał w swoich pięknych dłoniach papierosa, to jak składał usta i przymykał oczy wypuszczając w ciemność dym. W jego zamyślonej, niedbałej pozie było coś co przyciągało ją jak magnez. Coś erotycznego, napiętego a jednocześnie cichego i intymnego.

Nagle odwrócił w jej stronę głowę i złapał ją na obserwacji. Patrzył jej w oczy przez kilka długich, ciężkich sekund które wydawały się wiecznością. Poczuła jak jej źrenice się rozszerzają a po plecach przelatuje dreszcz. Otworzyła usta i nabrała powietrza żeby coś powiedzieć ale zawstydzona nie wydobyła z siebie głosu. Benedict skoncentrowany na jej twarzy odepchnął się od wilgotnego muru, o który był oparty, i podszedł wyrzucając po drodze niedopałek. Stanął przed nią bez słowa i pełen spokoju, nadal nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Słychać było tylko jej szybki, płytki oddech i grającą w oddali muzykę. Poczuła suchość w ustach więc je oblizała. Momentalnie wzrok Benedicta zaczął śledzić ruch jej języka. Podniósł rękę i przyłożył do jej policzka kciukiem gładząc dolną wargę. Powietrze między nimi iskrzyło a ciepło jego ręki parzyło ją. W jego oczach toczyła się walka. W końcu przymknął powieki, wypuścił z trudem powietrze i zabrał dłoń. Rzucił ciche przepraszam i odszedł sztywnym krokiem nie oglądając się za siebie.

  
  


***

  
  


Idiota! Idiota! Co on sobie myślał?! Trochę sprzyjającej atmosfery i prawie by pocałował swoją studentkę! Przerażało go jak niewiele brakowało by zrobił coś tak głupiego. Rzucił na szafkę kluczyki i opadł z jękiem na kanapę. Był zły na siebie za sytuację z Caroline i małą, zawiedzioną Mary. Zły na siebie za chwilę słabości przy Sophie, na to jak bardzo nienawidził teraz powrotu do pustego, zbyt cichego mieszkania. Ale to co mogło się dziś wydarzyć... Sam przed sobą przyznał że brakowało mu kobiety. Nie tęsknił tak bardzo za seksem, jak raczej za bliskością wynikającą z obecności drugiej osoby. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że budzi się i zasypia z kimś. Że ktoś o niego dba i czeka na niego, a on może się odwzajemnić tym samym. Nie było mu łatwo przejść z powrotem do kawalerskiego trybu życia po wieloletnim związku. Ale do cholery był też mężczyzną i miał swoje potrzeby! A z każdą chwilą gdy Sophie kręciła się dziś taka radosna i pełna energii w swojej letniej sukience i co jakiś czas gdy poprawiała włosy lub przechodziła blisko, dolatywał do niego subtelny zapach jej perfum, czuł jak jego samokontrola słabnie. Potem już było całe to zamieszanie z Mary i gdy znalazł się z nią sam na sam w zaułku, nic dziwnego że poddał się urokowi chwili. Mimo że minęło już kilka godzin nadal czuł jak mrowiła go ręka, po tym jak dotknął jej twarzy. I miała takie miękkie usta. Ciekawe czy gdyby wsunął lekko kciuk... Nie, nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć. W ogóle nie powinien o tym myśleć. Wstał i w pośpiechu przebrał się w coś sportowego. Jak mawiał jeden z jego współlokatorów z czasów studiów pewne sprawy najlepiej rozbiegać.

 


	12. Świat Zewnętrzny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wracam po DWÓCH latach. Po przeprowadzce do Londynu, nadal wierna fandomowi!

**[The XX - Intro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnpNRyp3NtY&index=4&list=PLGASnjpuVkX26PLtxnZw00Bz17_MpLYfY&ab_channel=jadedraven1) **

Intimacy is not purely physical. 

It's the act of connecting with someone so deeply, you feel like you can see into their soul. 

/Unknown/ 

Przez niemal tydzień udawało mu się unikać Sophie jednak w piątek wypadało spotkanie koła a byli w samym centrum przygotowań spektaklu. Starał się przez ten czas zachowywać naturalnie lecz wykłady prowadził już z większą rezerwą, mniej też przesiadywał w gabinecie. Ogólnie – starał się być zajęty.  
Próba przebiegała w dość nerwowej atmosferze. Czegoś brakowało w scenie tańca między parą zakochanych. Brakowało pasji. Scena wydawała się mdła a on nie mógł dopuścić by którakolwiek ze scen w sztuce, którą nadzorował mogła być określona tym mianem. Zwłaszcza jedna z tych w której widz powinien być porwany w wir emocji iskrzących pomiędzy bohaterami. Zły na siebie zakończył próbę i rozesłał równie poirytowanych jak on aktorów do domu przykazując im by zastanowili się co można zmienić. Jedna ze scenarzystek rzuciła mu na odchodnym wybitnie poirytowane spojrzenie. Sam scenariusz wyglądał na papierze lepiej niż dobrze ale gdy już zaczęli grać... Brakowało czegoś nieuchwytnego. Pewnej małej, ledwo widocznej zmiany która wprowadzałaby nową dynamikę. Podenerwowany i zamyślony pakował swoje rzeczy gdy usłyszał za plecami odchrząknięcie.

\- Benedict... To znaczy profesorze Cumberbatch. Chyba mam pomysł.  
No tak. Sophie. Nie ma co dalej jej unikać. Muszą w końcu współpracować. Mając nadzieję, że wygląda na bardziej pewnego siebie niż w rzeczywistości odwrócił się z westchnieniem.  
\- Mam nadzieję że to coś dobrego bo ja już pomysłów nie mam.  
\- Myślę... Myślę że to mogłoby się przydać ale nie mogę tego opowiedzieć. Muszę pokazać.  
Popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem gestem zachęcając do kontynuowania.  
\- Nie tutaj. Ten występ... a raczej próba odbędzie się dzisiaj po zajęciach w „Studio D”. Mogę Cię tam zabrać.  
Cholera. Znowu zapomniała że miała się do niego zwracać oficjalnie.  
\- Hmm... dobrze. Wezmę tylko kluczyki. Pojedziemy moim samochodem.  
Zabrał swoje rzeczy i wskazał jej drzwi. Droga na parking pustymi korytarzami uniwersytetu mijała im w napiętej atmosferze. W końcu nie zacisnął zęby i zatrzymał ją przytrzymując za ramię.  
\- Posłuchaj... To co wydarzyło się w niedzielę... - zaczął patrząc jej z uporem w oczy.  
\- Nie... Ja... Ja rozumiem. Nie ma o czym mówić. - zmieszana unikała jego wzroku.  
Popatrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę jakby chciał coś dodać. W końcu kiwnął głową i resztę drogi przebyli już w milczeniu.

***

\- To będzie tutaj, zaraz przy tym parkingu.  
Wysiedli z samochodu i Sophie poprowadziła w stronę budynku oznakowanego jako Centrum Aktywnej Młodzieży. Na nieme pytanie Benedicta odpowiedziała krótko:  
\- Pracuję tu w weekendy. Prowadzę zajęcia z tańca nowoczesnego i baletu dla dzieciaków. Dzisiaj mamy akurat próbę. Zajmij miejsce na widowni a ja pójdę się przebrać. Gdyby ktoś pytał to powiedz że jesteś ze mną.  
Sala w której znajdowała się scena była mała i ciemna, siedzenia pamiętały lepsze czasy ale ogólnie można było uznać to miejsce za przytulne. Po kilku minutach na scenę wyszła Sophie i kilkanaście innych osób w sportowych, niekiedy dość fantazyjnych strojach. Ona sama ubrana była w czarny trykot a jej długie, ciemne włosy były rozpuszczone. Przywitała wszystkich w grupie i wyjaśniła im co dziś będą robić. Po krótkiej rozgrzewce nakazała im rozstawić się tak że ona i blondyn mniej więcej w jej wieku stali na środku a reszta tancerzy otaczała ich półkolem. Gestem poleciła aby włączyć muzykę która zaskoczyła Benedicta. Było to połączenie klasycznej melodii smyczków i orkiestry z nowoczesnymi, elektrycznymi brzmieniami. Dźwięki które zasadniczo nie powinno ze sobą współgrać tworzyły w dziwny sposób dynamiczną i dopełniającą się, w najmniej spodziewanych momentach całość. Uważniej przyjrzał się tańczącym. Podczas gdy Sophie i jej partner stali nieruchomo, naprzeciwko siebie, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, reszta po kolei zaczynała taneczny kanon. Po chwili, wraz z wprowadzeniem nowej linii melodycznej Sophie i jej partner zaczęli coraz szybciej krążyć wokół siebie. Po chwili ich ruchy przerodziły się w dynamiczny taniec pełen obrotów i zmian tempa. Pozostali tancerze stanowili dla nich tło co jakiś czas wprowadzając do kanonu nowy ruch. Taniec wydawał się wciągać, zgrane ruchy ciał, jego zmienne tempo. Wszystko to wprowadzało gamę nie do końca czytelnych emocji. Właśnie ten brak oczywistości zainteresował Benedicta. To co łatwe nie było dla niego ciekawe. Nie było tym czego szukał. Ze zmarszczonym czołem obserwował ruchy tancerzy, pracę ich mięśni, pojawiający się na ciałach pot. Lecz oni zdawali się tego nie widzieć. Przyjrzał się uważniej Sophie i jej partnerowi. Wysoki blondyn w pełnych gracji ruchach współgrał na scenie ze swoją partnerką. Jego ręce z pewnością wypracowaną poprzez lata ćwiczeń i godziny treningów raz po raz dotykały jej ciała, jego oczy z uczuciem i ekscytacją wpatrywały się w nią, ich oddechy wyrównane. Tancerze zaczęli wirować coraz szybciej i szybciej, ich ruchy jeszcze sekundy wcześniej przemyślane i zgrane zdawały się teraz płynnym chaosem. Szybciej i szybciej ku momentowi kulminacji by w końcu równie niespodziewanie przestać. Na ten widok coś we wnętrzu Benedicta dziwnie się zacisnęło. Sophie i jej partner wsparli się na sobie ciężko dysząc opuszczając przydzielone im przez taniec pozy. Jak na zawołanie roześmiali się i mocno przytulili.  
\- Taak! To było to! - dźwięczny głos Sophie rozległ się po sali.  
Wspięła się na palce i złożyła na czole blondyna szybki pocałunek. Już po chwili większa część tancerzy ściskała się i gratulowała sobie dobrze wykonanej roboty.  
\- Alex to było świetne! Nie waż się mi się tańczyć inaczej. Zakończenie było i-d-e-a-l-n-e.  
\- Nie śmiałbym Ci się sprzeciwić. Wiesz jak bardzo lubię mocne kobiety. - Blondyn podkreślił swoją wypowiedź sugestywnym oczkiem i uśmieszkiem czającym się w kąciku ust.  
\- I bardzo dobrze. Wykorzystam to bezwstydnie przeciwko tobie. - odpowiedziała Sophie mierzwiąc mu włosy. Benedict zastanowił się co jest między tą dwójką. Czy oni flirtowali czy takie zachowanie pozostawało jeszcze w strefie przyjacielskiego przekomarzania. Czuł się skonfundowany i poirytowany a jednocześnie imponował mu występ którego był przed chwilą świadkiem.  
Sophie podziękowała grupie uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy po czym powierzyła resztę treningu swojemu Alexowi, zeskoczyła ze sceny i podeszła do Benedicta łapiąc po drodze oddech i wycierając pot ręcznikiem.  
\- Rozumiem co chciałaś mi pokazać.  
\- Gdy dwoje ludzi zakochuje się w sobie świat zewnętrzny przestaje dla nich istnieć. Staje się tłem. Później jednak zaczynają w nim uczestniczyć. Często na swoich własnych zasadach.  
\- To twoja choreografia.  
\- Moja i Alexa. Myślę że moglibyśmy wykorzystać pewne elementy w naszej sztuce. -  
Benedictowi spodobała się pewność Sophie, to że bez sztucznej skromności była świadoma wartości swojej pracy.  
\- Kto dobierał muzykę?  
\- Ja.  
Nie odpowiedział jej ale widziała w jego oczach uznanie i ciekawość. Znikła wcześniej widoczna irytacja i podenerwowanie.  
\- To w zasadzie wszystko co chciałam ci pokazać. Muszę jeszcze zostać i dokończyć próbę.  
\- Chętnie zostanę i pooglądam.  
\- Prawdopodobnie skończymy późno. Jeśli się znudzisz to nie krępuj się wyjść.  
Nie wyglądało na to by zamierzał opuszczać swoje miejsce więc wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła na scenę. Przez resztę próby czuła na sobie jego wzrok ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Wydawało jej się nawet że tańczy dziś o wiele lepiej. Zdziwiła się gdy zastała go wychodząc godzinę później z szatni.  
\- Odwiozę cię. Z tego co pamiętam to jeździsz metrem?  
Lekko się zarumieniła przypominając sobie swoje nieudolne przeprosiny po pierwszym wykładzie i nawet nie próbowała odmawiać darmowej podwózki. Jazda metrem w tych godzinach przyprawiała ją o dreszcze. Ułożyła się wygodnie na siedzeniu samochodu profesora dyskretnie wdychając zapach drogiej, skórzanej tapicerki i lawendy.


	13. Saute

[Brodka - Saute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8AGUrvrlqk&list=PLGASnjpuVkX26PLtxnZw00Bz17_MpLYfY&index=22)

Obok mnie dziś jest   
Tu z nami pani E  
Niewidoczna

/Brodka - Saute/ 

Gdy byli pod jej kamienicą ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła że nie chce jeszcze się rozstawać. Było jeszcze za wcześnie na sen a nie miała nic lepszego do roboty więc zaprosiła swojego wykładowcę na herbatę. Miała nadzieję że może porozmawiają i Ben w końcu zrelaksuje się w jej obecności. Od pikniku zachowywał się przy niej nieco nerwowo i z rezerwą co z kolei powodowało i u niej podobne reakcje. Nic bardziej irytującego niż ciągłe napięcie. Potrzebowali chwili normalności. Chyba zaskoczyła go swoją ofertą gdyż zgodził się choć minę miał nadal niepewną i nie przestawał marszczyć brwi.  
Weszli do jej maleńkiej kuchni gdzie zabrała się za przygotowywanie naparu. Ben był nieswojo milczący i wyraźnie spięty. Wypominając sobie po cichu, że to nie był chyba jednak taki dobry pomysł, zdała sobie sprawę że z nerwów papla coś o Kathy i jej najlepszej na świecie kawie i innych głupotach i zawstydzona zamilkła.  
\- Coś się stało? - Zapytał ją z rozbawionym uśmiechem.  
\- Niee... Po prostu zdałam sobie sprawę z tego że strasznie paplam i lepiej będzie się zamknąć zanim uznasz mnie za idiotkę.  
Roześmiał się na to szczere wyznanie.  
\- Lubię cię słuchać. Sprawiasz że jakoś... odrywam się od ciężkich myśli.  
Zabrzmiało to jakby Ben miał kłopoty i prawie jakby chciał o nich porozmawiać.  
\- Naprawdę? To... To miłe ale wydaje mi się że straciłam wenę.  
\- Nie szkodzi. Zawsze możemy pomilczeć.  
Przerwał im gwizd czajnika. Sophie przygotowała herbatę i rozglądając się bezradnie po kuchni stwierdziła że wygodniej im będzie u niej w pokoju. Nie ma mowy by Benedict zmieścił się tutaj ze swoimi długimi nogami. Już stojąc zajmowali niemal cała dostępną powierzchnię. Wręczyła mu kubek z „Pocałunkiem” Klimta i wskazała żeby poszedł za nią. Rozsiedli się na jej łóżku pozostawiając kubki z parującym napojem na stoliku. Benedict od razu zainteresował się jej ulubioną poduszką w kształcie serca. Nie mogła odpędzić skojarzenia jej kształtu i ust Bena gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał. Parsknęła śmiechem a on popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Nic takiego. Po prostu dość surrealistycznie wyglądasz w moim pokoju, Benedict Cumberbatch – profesor jednego z najbardziej prestiżowych uniwersytetów, w garniturze który kosztuje pewnie tyle co cała zawartość mojej szafy siedzi na moim łóżku tuląc poduszkę w kształcie serca.  
Mina rozbawienia pomieszanego z niezrozumieniem i podejrzliwością która zagościła na jego twarzy wywołała u niej kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Wyczuwając że to jego mimika jest sprawcą jej śmiechu zaczął sugestywnie poruszać brwiami by zakończyć swą pantomimę perfekcyjnie wykonanym i całkowicie niespodziewanym zezem. W tym momencie przepona Sophie stwierdziła że taka dawka śmiechu jest wystarczająca. Złapała się za brzuch i zwinęła ze śmiechu i w tym momencie oberwała swoją serduszkową poduchą.  
\- O nie! To oznacza wojnę! - Nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje ale miała już dość ostatniego napięcia, wciąż była nabuzowana po treningu i jeszcze cały surrealizm tej sytuacji... Złapała najbliżej leżącą niej poduszkę o wycelowała trafiając Benedicta w bok głowy. Zaskoczony ciosem Ben na chwilę zamarł by ponownie oberwać poduchą w twarz.  
\- Ha! 2:1 dla mnie! Broń się!  
Ku niedowierzaniu Sophie roześmiał się i rozpoczął atak. Nie jedna a dwie poduszki poległy rozsypując pierze które utkwiły we włosach Benedicta. Sophie mimo swojej zaciętości poległa unieruchomiona przez Bena, jedną ręką przytrzymującego jej nadgarstki nad głową, a drugą ręką łaskocząc ją gdzie popadło. Ze śmiechu nie mogła złapać tchu i próbowała się oswobodzić wierzgając.  
\- Poddaję się. Poddaję! - wydusiła w końcu.  
Podczas gdy ona jeszcze się śmiała Ben nagle spoważniał i popatrzył jej w oczy. Zdała sobie wtedy sprawę z pozycji w której się znajdowali i adrenalina uderzyła jej do głowy. Wciąż szybko oddychając wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Powoli, wręcz w boleśnie wolnym tempie przytrzymując jej nadgarstki i patrząc w oczy drugą dłoń wsunął kilka centymetrów pod koszulkę delikatnie gładząc nagą skórę jej boku i wywołując gęsią skórkę. Niespiesznie przesunął dłoń na jej brzuch, kciukiem kreśląc małe kółeczka. Zagryzła dolną wargę i z wahaniem oplotła go jedną nogą. To mu wystarczyło.  
Z jękiem pochylił się i naparł na jej usta. Wysunął język by polizać jej dolną wargę po czym chwycił ją zębami i lekko przygryzł. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk i w naturalnej reakcji oplotła go obiema nogami. Delikatnie pocałował kącik jej ust, skubiąc wargi, prosząc by je dla niego otworzyła. Dłoń odnalazła jej udo i szarpnięciem przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Zapach jego ciała pomieszany z perfumami oraz odgłos jego przyspieszonego oddechu przyprawiał ją o zawrót głowy. W uszach szum a w głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl więcej, więcej, więcej. Otworzyła usta by wpuścić jego gorący język do środka i poczuć jego smak. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła czegoś tak bardzo męskiego. Smakował rozgrzaną na słońcu skórą, wiatrem, lawendą i czekoladą. Smakował jak wino i jak dym z ogniska. Upijała się jego zapachem i uczuciem jego języka w swoich ustach. Czuła go każdą komórką swojej skóry która wydawała się teraz zbyt mała. Chciała wydobyć się z niej i być bliżej, jeszcze bliżej niego. Przygniatał ją jego ciężar. Udało się jej wyswobodzić ręce i wyszarpała ze spodni jego koszulę odnajdując nagą skórę pleców. Wgryzł się w płatek ucha. Czując pod dłońmi pracę mięśni jej krótkie paznokcie zostawiły ślad. Wszystko wydawało się takie intensywne. Nie zastanawiała się co robią polegając na instynkcie. W tym momencie Benedict zamarł i z cichym przekleństwem skrył głowę w jej karku. Z przedpokoju słychać było zgrzyt klucza w zamku i rozmowę.  
\- Niech to szlag!  
Z niezręczną miną Ben podniósł się i uwolnił z nóg Sophie masując kark.  
\- Umm…

\- Sophie! Soooophie?! Jesteś? Przyprowadziłam gości na obiad.  
Sophie z jękiem opadła na łóżko. Że też w takiej chwili… Zerknęła spod ramienia na Bena który z niewyraźną miną i bardzo wyraźnym rumieńcem przypatrywał się podłodze.  
\- To chyba znaczy że czas na mnie.  
Wiedziała że był zbyt dżentelmeński by poprosić ją o znalezienie wyjścia (dosłownie) z tej sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie planował wyjść jakby nic nie zaszło a ktokolwiek czai się za drzwiami niech patrzy i myśli co chce. To nie było w porządku. Przeklęła w myślach tą chwilę. Znowu wchodzą na mętne wody.  
Z prawdopodobnie większą niż potrzebną siłą otworzyła drzwi i wystawiła głowę.  
\- Kathy?  
\- Jesteśmy w kuchni! Ludovico obiecał nauczyć mnie jak ugotować porządną włoską lazanię. Dołączysz?  
\- Daj mi chwilę.

Odwróciła się. Ben wygładził już swoją koszulę i zebrał swoje rzeczy a teraz z niejednoznaczną miną wpatrywał się w nią.  
\- To chyba czas na mnie.  
Z nagłą dozą poirytowania westchnęła i założyła ręce na piersi. Co za bałagan.  
\- Czy mógłbym prosić o Twój numer?  
\- Przecież masz mój numer w katalogu studentów. – wypaliła bez namysłu  
\- Mam na myśli do prywatnego użytku.- westchnął. – Powinniśmy porozmawiać.  
Cóż… Powinni. Naskrobała szybko numer na kartce i wręczyła ją Benowi. Robiąc jak najmniej hałasu odprowadziła go do drzwi. Pożegnali się bez słowa.  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Nie teraz Kathy. Do tej rozmowy potrzebujemy procentów.  
\- Wohoo mała. Poszalałaś? Aaalbo I nie… sądząc po twojej minie. Wszystko ok?  
\- Tak, myślę że tak. Po prostu jestem sfrustrowana. Zajmijmy się lepiej lazanią.  
\- Wiesz to niezdrowe zajadać problem.  
\- Ej!  
Boys will be boys pomyślała podążając do kuchni.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Ale się najadłem. Jeżeli poczujecie przyciąganie to będzie to moje pole ciężkości.

\- Albo Twój magnetyczny urok – z przekąsem zauważyła Kathy patrząc na rozłożonego na kanapie Ludovico masującego swój lekko wypukły po posiłku brzuch.

\- Strzeliłbym ci w tym momencie rozbrajający uśmiech ale za bardzo się obżarłem. I chyba mam coś między zębami.

\- Jakbyś nigdy lazanii nie widział. Na litość boską jesteś Włochem!

\- Tylko w połowie. – obruszył się Ludovico. – Sophie broń mnie!

\- Nic ci nie jest. Słuchajcie dostałam wiadomość od koleżanki z roku. Jadą jutro nad morze. Będzie ognisko, gitara i kiełbaski. Piszecie się?

\- Więcej jedzenia? Nieeee!

\- Do jutra zrobi ci się miejsce.

\- No jasne że się piszemy.

\- Dobra. Podjadą po nas jutro o trzeciej. A teraz co powiecie na parę odcinków ‘The Big Bang Theory?’

 ***

\- Przestań trząść plecakiem Ludovico! Przez te odgłosy ludzie myślą że jesteśmy alkoholikami!

\- Oj tam od razu alkoholikami… jest sobota, jest popołudnie, jesteśmy młodzi. Jak już to myślą że czeka nas dobra zabawa.

\- Bawi cię to, prawda?

\- Wkurzanie cię? Niezmiernie.

Białe klify Dover. Opisywane przez poetów, cud natury dwie godziny drogi od Londynu. Po kilku godzinach spaceru i podziwiania widoków pada pomysł rozpalenia ogniska na który każdy przystaje z entuzjazmem. Ludovico wyciąga z plecaka butelki z piwem, ktoś inny stroi gitarę i zaczyna grać melodię z „Hobbita”. Zapada zmrok co tylko dodaje uroku scenerii.

 ***

Każdy kto choć raz w życiu doświadczył kaca wie że na liście największych dorobków w dziejach ludzkości z całą pewnością powinna znaleźć się niedziela. Ten jeden dzień w tygodniu specjalnie przeznaczony na rekonwalescencję.

Jeszcze z mokrymi włosami i tostem w ręce Sophie postanowiła zlokalizować swój telefon. Podejrzanie dużo wiadomości. I nieodebrane połączenia. Czyżby coś się stało?

 

_17:36 Tu Ben. To mój numer telefonu._

_17:40 Ben Cumberbatch. W razie gdybyś znała więcej niż jednego._

_17:41 Bena oczywiście._

_17:50 Podejrzewam że Benedict Cumberbatch jest tylko jeden._

_18:03 Zabrzmiało to dość arogancko. Nie tak miało być._

_18:30 Wszystko ok?_

_19:30 Myślę o Tobie._

_19:47 Chyba jesteś zajęta. Przepraszam że przeszkadzam._

_21:56 Pierzpy dbre maniry. Mam ochtę Ci pzreszkdzać._

_22:12 Połączenie nieodebrane._

_22:18 Msycslałem żer wczraaj cos znazcy. Znczy prwda?_


End file.
